Chasing Tail
by redfoxyboi
Summary: Naruto is in college and gets molested into a relationship with the school's #1 jock, Kiba. How can Naruto control another guy twice his size? Can he even control himself? Featuring InoXSakura, and SaiXSasuke. Rated M for a reason! *cough* SEX *cough*
1. Meet Foxy

**Warning:** This fan-fiction was made for a mature audience. At this point, this story has not reached a M rating; however, it will eventually contain adult situations. So please make sure all children are out of the room, your bedroom door is locked, and the lights are turned off _before_ you unzip your pants. *wink*

**Author's Note:** Naruto, and Hinata are the youngest characters in the group at college. Kiba is 2 years older than Naruto. (The other character's ages don't matter.) Everyone has animal ears and tails but they aren't that important except for the *cough* SEX *cough* The setting takes place at Konohagakure College in the city of Konoha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… regardless of all my fantasies *SMIRK*

"Text in quotations" - a character is speaking  
Normal text - narration_  
Text in italics _- inner thoughts or sarcasm

_Redfoxyboi: *is writing story*  
Naruto: Psssssst!  
Redfoxyboi: *is annoyed* what?  
Naruto: Can you make me sum ramen?  
Redfoxyboi: Are you serious?! We are about to start the story!  
Naruto: *whines* But I'm huuuuuungry!  
Redfoxyboi: NO!  
Naruto: *bites hand*__  
Redfoxyboi: OWWWWCH!_

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto was asleep. Once again he managed to lose himself to daydreaming, which always led to an afternoon nap. He drooled a bit onto his desk which was positioned in the farthest corner of the classroom. Naruto didn't try to seem like a slacker but it came naturally. Actually, he was taking advanced courses at Konahagakure College and to top that off, he was studying _two_ majors.

Beside the lightly snoring blond was Hinata. She was Naruto's friend for years now and she looked after him like a sister. This bond got her the nickname of "lil sis." Hinata had grey panther ears poking out of straight short hair and a fuzzy tail that she took great pride in grooming. Her white shirt, light purple skirt, and fuzzy boots were just one example of how fashion and shopping were her superpowers.

She looked over at the clock and noticed that the class was over in about five minutes and like any good sister would do, she nudge him slightly to wake up.

Naruto felt something poke his side and tried to swat away the disturbance while muttering something about not finishing his bowl of miso ramen. Hinata smiled and tried again but was unsuccessful. She sighed and whispered to the pink haired girl in front of her.

"Pssst! Sakura, I can't wake Naruto up." She said as the pink haired girl turned around.

"Did you try pulling his tail?" The girl replied while fixing a pink strand of hair. She had pink kitty ears and a well brushed cat tail.

"No… I'm not that mean." She said while looking over at the blondie. Naruto was wearing a black shirt with an orange fox, designer blue jeans, an orange buckle, and black sneakers. Hinata silently congratulated herself by helping her friend transform into a whole new person - a _fashionably hot_ new person. She especially enjoyed how Naruto's shiny, orange and red fox ears and fluffy tail complimented his outfit. Orange was definitely his color.

"Fine then, I'll do it" said the pink kitty as she got up and slipped behind where Naruto was sitting. She was about to reach for the fluffy tailpiece until she stopped herself short when an idea crossed her mind. She smirked wickedly and leaned down towards his face. She used the other hand to cover her mouth as she whispered into one of the fox ears.

Hinata tilted her head to the side and raised one ear in confusion. _What could Sakura be telling him…especially when he is asleep?_

When she was about to open her mouth, Naruto gave a slight moan. Sakura stood back up and watched her work as Naruto began to cuddle the textbook he used as a pillow. The girls waited a bit before he moaned again which was followed up with a small purr.

"Awwww! So cute!" Sakura squealed before her eyes lowered onto the slight bulge that was growing under his jeans. Then she began to laugh hysterically while Hinata giggled at her friend's joke.

It took about a minute before the two girls composed themselves again from their laughing fits.

"Alright Sakura, I think we had enough fun" said Hinata as Naruto began to lightly hump his desk. She could hardly suppress a few chuckles at the spectacle.

Sakura reached down and gave Naruto a yank on his soft fur. The blond instantly jumped out of his seat with a yelp. And on cue, the girls entered another fit of laughter as he rubbed his rear end.

"Why did you do that!?" Naruto whimpered at a hysterical Sakura.

"Well you didn't wake up when we called you." She said while holding her stomach from laughing too hard.

"But you didn't need to pull my tail! You ruined a really good dream!" Naruto pouted.

"Oh we can _tell_." She said while smirking. Naruto gave her a puzzled look until Hinata hinted toward his _little friend_. Naruto instantly blushed crimson red as he noticed the tightness of his pants.

"Hey, don't blame me. Sakura gets all the credit." Hinata said as she got up to collect her belongings into her purse. "And what _did _you whisper anyway?" She said looking at Sakura.

Sakura gave her an evil smile and replied, "All I did was set up the scene and let Naruto imagine the rest," as she picked up her books. The kitty was wearing a black mini-skirt that had pink and red pinstripes, a grey T-shirt with a cherry blossom on the back, and black shoes.

Naruto's blush returned as he recalled his dream. He was used to being teased for being gay. He didn't mind much but it was times like this that he wished that they would just let him have some peace… Especially when it involved his erotic fantasies.

Sakura gave him a wink and Naruto stuck out his tongue.

The trio headed toward the food court on campus. It was not far but Naruto complained about the distance they needed to walk to get lunch. He was trying to cling onto Sakura's back but she just punched him in the gut. And wow did she have strength.

Naruto coughed a bit before yelling, "What the hell!? What did I do!?!"

"I'm not going to carry you Naruto. Suck it up!" she said while dodging another attempt from him.

"I don't want to!" he complained. _Actually…on second thought…_ Naruto was then smacked out of his dirty imagination. "What did I do now!?"

"Pervert. Stop blushing and hurry up!" she glared. _He's so unpredictable_ thought Sakura as she sighed.

Hinata and Sakura arrived to their usual table while Naruto went to a bench on the far end of the cafeteria. Naruto liked to spend his lunch writing in his notebook alone. It was something he looked forward to because he could relax and be by himself. Naruto's apartment was almost a dump. Every night he fell asleep to the calming sound of ambulances and sirens, every morning was as cold as winter, every afternoon was as hot as hell, and the spectacular view from the window was the side of a brick wall.

It wasn't very hard to tell how much of a relief it was to _not_ be home. In other words, you could say Naruto was homesick. _Very _homesick.

As Sakura and Hinata placed their purses on the table, they were greeted by their friend Sasuke. Actually, it was more of a glare. Sasuke was never a "social-type." He kept to himself, was quiet, and looked like he would kill anyone who would think about talking to him. In short, Sasuke was your perfect emo. And the black leopard ears were not helping.

And here comes Ino. The extremely popular and loud Ino. The blond haired girl was the perfect stereotype of a Barbie. She was a cheerleader, had all the jocks in her palm, and believed she was part of everyone's business. Her cat ears were perfectly camouflaged to her hair and the one had two small silver earrings on it. Ino was wearing a soccer jersey with the number 19 on the back and grey jeans that hugged her figure. At the college, cheerleaders wore team jerseys before home games. Tonight the "Konoha Ninjas" were facing the "Suna Tigers."

"Heeeeey Sasuke!" Ino said with a well-timed hair flip. The emo ignored her. The Barbie sat down on one side of Sasuke with Sakura on the other.

Naruto looked up from his scribbling on the other side of the room to see the girls fight on cue.

"What did you call me billboard brow!?" Ino yelled so everyone could hear.

"You heard me Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted back.

Naruto laughed at how the two girls were bickering around Sasuke who's anger was rising. As the two girls got closer together to yell into the other's face, Sasuke was getting sandwiched between cleavage. Naruto then counted down. 3... 2... 1... And the girls crashed their lips together. It was one of those odd attractions where two completely opposite people find a common interest. Ino and Sakura were known to fight about anything and then apologize to each other with their tongues. Sasuke happened to sneak away before the pair got physical.

The girls were torn apart as a boy with short black hair, that blended his lynx ears perfectly, came up to the table.

"Hey Sai." said Hinata as she bit into an apple.

"Hello everyone" he said with a smile. Sai was slender and pale. He wore a a grey shirt, that was cut short to show his abs, which let easy access to view the "Bite Me" buckler attached to the pink and lime green checkered belt. Completing his outfit was red jeans. Obviously Sai's appearance screamed "GAAAAY!" but no one was complaining (*SMIRK*).

Sai walked over to sit by Naruto which was perfectly fine with the blond because he liked his company. Unlike his other friends, Sai wasn't obnoxious, enjoyed art, and gave great advice. Naruto and Sai were best friends but they weren't _interested_ in the other.

"Heeeeeey girrrrrrl!" Sai said mocking Naruto.

Naruto couldn't resist a giggle at his friend's stupidity. "You constantly prove that there _is _a whole new level of gay. How can you possibly do it?" he said then stuck out his tongue.

"Well, when you have such a hawt body like me, why not flirt it around?"

"So that shirt was cut like that on purpose?" the blondie said with sarcasm.

"_Obviously_! And I thought _you_ had good taste" the lynx snapped back.

"Oh please, I was just wondering who won."

"Won what?" Sai looked at him puzzled.

"The fight between you and your lawnmower" Naruto said while rawring into a laughing fit. Sai nudged the laughing boy off his seat.

Right after Naruto got back on the bench, the rest of the group came over to the two guys.

"So are you coming to the game tonight?" Ino asked with her tail wrapped around a certain pink-haired kitty.

"Um… I don't care for sports" the fox replied and then looked over at Sai.

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm going out tonight."

Naruto's eyes brightened and he put his arms around Sai's waist. "So?" he cooed into his ear.

"So what?" Sai giggled at Naruto's teasing.

"Who's the lucky maaaaan?" he said scratching Sai's ear.

"I have no idea what you mean" he smirked teasing Naruto back.

Naruto then gave his fox version of puppy eyes.

"Hey! Play fair!" said Sai trying to avoid his gaze.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaseeeeee Sai?" he pleaded while adding a small purr.

"Fine!" he grumbled and gave a look up to the black leopard-eared boy who was trying to tune out the world with his iPod.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto was shocked.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll always be my best boyfriend." he joked. Naruto and Sai called each other _boyfriends_ as a very ironic inside-joke.

"Ok you two! Break it up!" Hinata said while trying to help them untangle they're tails.

"Are you coming to the game with us Naruto?" Sakura pleaded. Ino and Sakura then used their feminine charm to make an irresistible combo attack on the blond who was helpless to avoid their pleading eyes.

"Ugh…" he sighed. _How do they always happen to manipulate me!?_

"Yay! I'll pick you up at 4, ok?" Sakura jumped up and down.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "4 is fine. I need to go and get ready." he said while waving good-bye to everyone.

He then gathered his books and unwillingly trudged the way home…

* * *

Yay! That's the end to chapter 1 ^-^ I already have the next 4 or 5 chapters planned out but I still need to type it up *whimpers* So please tell me what you think! I felt like introducing each character's personality individually before the plot takes off (which will be next chapter). I felt like making Sai and Sasuke a pair because I know you yaoi-fan girls are licking your lips for more boy-on-boy action. *wink* So please comment on what you like or dislike! Oh and the more comments I get, the faster I'll write the update. ;p

_Naruto: Hey! Why did you make Sakura embarrass me like that!?  
Redfoxyboi: I have no idea what you are talking about… *SMIRK*  
Naruto: *Looks up from reading script* And what's this about me getting molested by-  
Redfoxyboi: *Covers Naruto's mouth* Shut up! You don't want to give away any spoilers!  
Naruto: *bites hand*  
Redfoxyboi: OWWWWWWCH!!! WHAT IS WITH THE BITING!?!?_


	2. One In a Crowd

**Warning: **This fan-fiction was made for a mature audience. At this point, this story has not reached a M rating; however, it will eventually contain adult situations.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting! This is the second chapter and I cranked it up a notch. I finally introduced Kiba and that means… the plot has begun! *plays rave music* Ok, I want you all to know that this chapter is centered around the beginning of Kiba and Naruto's relationship so don't throw knives at me yet! The naughty stuff is in the next chapter (I promise) *hides from angry yaoi-fans* o.o But I know you will enjoy this installment as well. ^-^ So remember, kick kids out of the room, turn down the lights, and lock your door _before _digging in your pants *wink*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… but that's why we have bondage *SMIRK*

_Redfoxyboi: Naruto? What are you doing?__  
Naruto: I'm trying to protect my virginity!  
__Redfoxyboi: By barricading the door?__  
Naruto: *glares*  
Redfoxyboi: ……… *backs away slowly* ……  
_

_

* * *

_

Kiba was glad to be in his car. History sucked. He hated going to classes when he was only there because of all the sport scholarships he earned. Being a jock wasn't any better than being a biology major, especially if he was _THE_ jock. Kiba with his wolf ears and chocolate brown hair could be considered "Player of the Month" _every_ month. In short, no one could compete.

As he drove his car to his apartment, he was happy to know that there was a game tonight. Sports always made his day better and the thought of kicking "Suna Tiger" ass was an added bonus. He reached the driveway of his _apartment_ in record time. Honestly, it was like a freakin condo. It was big and the furniture, kitchen, and bedrooms were all custom decorated. Kiba liked to have that "punk" look so each room was designed individually with graffiti art, and vector shapes. Accenting each room was modern couches, chairs, and of course appliances. The college paid for everything but Kiba really didn't need the money, his family gave him a handsome trust fund somewhere back east.

Kiba changed out of his jeans and the brown shirt that had a few puppy paw prints on the side. He put on the "Konoha Ninja" jersey with the number 69 on the back when his shorts began to vibrate…

"Yo its Kiba."

"Dude, where the hell are you?!"

"I'm getting my shit together. Breath man, I'll be there in 5 minutes"

There was the sound of ruffling on the other end. One guy yelled, "You_ bit_ me!" and the line was silent until a different voice came through, "Kiba! We are going to win with the power of youth!"

"Will you shut up with the _youth_ crap Lee!? I told you that our coach is weird to begin with, I don't need you going wayward either!"

"But Gai-sensei-"

"To _hell_ with him! Put Neji back on." Kiba sighed in frustration.

"Sorry man, he just attacked me and stole the phone."

"Neji, is he wearing the green jumpsuit under his jersey again?" Kiba made a silent prayer.

"Um....yes."

"SON OF A-"

_Meanwhile --------------_

Naruto groaned when he heard the beeping of a car outside his window. He walked over dirty clothes and garbage as he made his way across the apartment. Actually, it was like a shack - A shack raised above ground. Naruto only took about 3 steps to reach the window but in his mind, it was a long walk. Naruto looked down to see a pink kitty waving up to him.

"Naruto hurry up!" she called.

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" he called down while making a shooing motion with his hand.

"I'm not wearing pants!" she yelled back up while a few of the neighbors peeked out of their windows.

"See?! I obviously turn you on!" he joked back.

"Pshhht! You can't even turn on a car!"

"Hey! I failed my driving test on purpose!! And you know you love me!" he yelled while making faces.

"Yeah, like warts!" she snapped back and began to laugh loudly on the sidewalk as Naruto slammed his window closed. He was wearing orange skinny jeans and a black shirt that said "What _wouldn't_ Jesus do?" with an arrow pointing _south_. He blamed Sai for getting it… (*wink*)

He quickly grabbed his iPod and notebook before leaving the room and flying down the flights of stairs. Sakura was leaning up against her car when he reached the bottom. Naruto looked at her as she waved. _She wasn't lying…she isn't wearing pants after all…_he thought. Sakura was wearing a pink miniskirt with a black and pink fringed boostie that was designed with lacy cuffs. Naruto could tell she took time lacing the ribbons on her black leather boots that stopped at her knee and let the fishnet stockings take the rest of her legs. Sakura liked to wear gothic clothes and she looked gorgeous in them.

"About time" she said sarcastically giving her _girl_friend a hug.

"I had a wardrobe malfunction" he lied. He was actually procrastinating. He really hated sports.

"_Righhhhht_." She rolled her eyes and got into her car.

After ten minutes of driving, Sakura pulled into the stadium's parking lot. Konoha was known as a sports-based college. They had stadiums for every sport. As Naruto and Sakura reached their seats, the players started running out on the field. Ino spotted the two and made her way from the rest of the cheerleaders to greet them.

"Hey look who showed up!" she said sarcastically hinting towards Naruto.

"Yes I came, just for you and Sakura." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Aww thanks!" she leaned over the fence between them to scratch an ear. "Hey, they are about to begin, I need to get back to the group." Ino said while turning back to the other Barbies.

_Meanwhile -------------_

Kiba jogged to the middle of the field to meet with the referees and the Suna team captain.

"Alright boys," began the ref, "Suna is away so they will have the possession of the ball first."

"Ladies first." Kiba joked.

"What did you say!?" yelled the Suna captain.

"All I said was to have the girl play first" Kiba grinned.

"I have a name, prick!"

"Oh really? That's a funny name 'prick'"

"Its Kankuro smart-ass!"

"Woah woah woah!" said the ref pulling them apart. "Let's have a clean game."

Kiba shrugged, "Well its not my problem their team ran out of tampons."

"I'll kick your ass" glared Kankuro making a fist.

"Sure, we'll see." Kiba smirked, "Just don't get dirt in your skirt" he laughed as he jogged back to his teammates. Kankuro was shooting daggers into his back as he left.

The game began with everyone cheering in excitement except for one person, a blond who was too absorbed in writing in his tablet. Naruto was busy scribbling out words on pages with his iPod cranked to the highest volume. Out of the headphones, the people around him could hear the music.

As the Konoha Ninjas scored their first goal, the whole stadium went into an uproar of cheering… Minus one. As one of the refs gave a bad call, everyone was booing… Minus one. And as the first half was over, everyone got up to get food… except one.

Kiba began the first half by scoring a goal. He looked at the crowd of fans screaming and noticed a yellow flash that caught his attention. He looked again to realize it was the back of someone's head. _Wait a minute…why is someone facing away from the field?_ This confused the brunette and as he returned to the game, he felt distracted. For the rest of the quarter, he continued to steal glances at the blond. He couldn't see his face but from where he was, it looked like he was listening to music and hunched over something… _writing?_ _Maybe…_ but he wasn't sure.

During the last quarter, Kiba looked up to find the person laying on his back with a notebook over his face. _He's sleeping!?_ he thought with a spark of aggravation hitting his nerves. The Tigers scored a goal and the jock was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey! What's up with you?" called Neji as sweat was dripping from his face.

"I… I got distracted…"

"Get your head in the game!"

Kiba smacked himself in the face a few times before getting back into position. He continued to play but pushed himself more than he ever done before, scoring 8 goals. After the game, the team toasted to a victory in the locker room.

"Dude, you were a fucking beast out there!" congratulated Lee. Kiba shrugged it off. He surprised himself tonight. _Since when could I play that hard?_ Kiba thought about what could have triggered that animalistic behavior as he changed into jeans and a yellow shirt that said "Crabs do it sideways…"

Kiba was in deep thought when he turned the corner and slammed on his brakes. A blond boy ran out in front of his car. Kiba was relieved that he didn't hit him and he just tried to regain his breathing as the blond flipped him off and crossed the street. Kiba drove a block until he slammed on his brakes again.

"HOLY SHIT! HE WAS THAT KID!"

_The next day ---------------_

Naruto was walking to lunch again with Hinata and Sakura. Naruto was wearing tight skinny jeans with zippers sewed in random places and a rainbow colored shirt that had a toaster saying, "I want you inside me" to a slice of bread.

"So how was the game Naruto?" asked Hinata who was wearing white jeans with studs running down the seems and a light purple spaghetti strapped shirt.

Sakura turned her attention towards Hinata, "Naruto slept well." She was wearing a midnight blue dress with black lace and fringe that was pinned up to show the checkered card suit high thighs. It was a very gothic version of Alice in Wonderland.

Hinata laughed, "How can you fall asleep? There are hundreds of screaming fans."

Naruto just shrugged and scratched the back of his head. Hinata shook her head and opened the door to the food court. Ino was already clinging onto Sasuke for attention at their usual table. Ino was being very stylish in her tan pants, red rave shirt, and high heels. Sasuke on the other hand, was wearing the usual black pants with chains and straps, and a shirt that said, "I wish my lawn was emo… then it would cut itself."

Sakura grabbed Ino and began to feel around her waist. "Are these pants new?" she teased into her ear.

"Of course," the blond girl replied before diving in for a kiss. Ino and Sakura liked to make out in public. They considered it _hot_ and _kinky_. No one ever asked them to stop because all the straight guys considered it a free show.

Naruto chuckled as he walked past the erotic kitty-fight, "Play nice you two!" he said calling over his shoulder. He heard one of the girls mentioning something about how bad girls don't know how to play nice.

Naruto sat at his favorite spot and withdrew a pen from his pocket. But before he could write something down, he was interrupted by a flamboyant guy making his way across the room.

"Hey, heeeeeeey! Who's gaaaaay?" called Sai as he stopped in front of the blond. Sai outdid himself… again. He was wearing a purple and light blue checkered collared shirt, a belt with a nautical star, and lime green florescent rude skinny jeans.

Naruto giggled, "Where? I don't see anyone." he joked.

Sai sat down and whispered into one of the orange-red ears, "You can tell from the boys with the smiles on their faces and the bulges in their-"

"Sai!" Naruto nudged him in the side.

"What? I'm just being honest."

"You are so perverted."

"No I am so horny."

"So I'm guessing your _date _went well?"

"Yes, it seems that Miss Morbid is actually the _lively _type."

"You don't say" Naruto replied with sarcasm.

"And I thought he was depressed" Sai smirked.

"Oh believe me, he is one sick boy."

"I stand corrected."

"I'm surprised you can stand at all from the way you limped over here" Naruto began to chuckle.

Sai blushed a bit, "Well thanks for stating the obvious Sherlock"

"Anytime Watson" he replied as Sai limped away.

_Meanwhile -----------------_

Kiba was thinking about last night again. He was surprised that one person in the middle of the crowd could bug him so much! He parked his car near the food court and left his textbooks inside. The car beeped twice as it locked behind him.

_Maybe he goes to college here?_ Kiba thought as he entered the building. He looked around but nothing really stuck out to him except the girl with pink hair who was talking to a guy who was obviously ignoring her…_definitely an emo._

Then his eyes locked on a pair of orange-red fox ears. _Found you_. He grinned to himself. He strolled up to the boy and noticed that he was listening to music. The sounds of a electronic rave music came out from under the headphones. The fox-boy was too busy focusing on the beat and writing into his tablet than to acknowledge the wolf in front of him.

Kiba took this as his chance to note the other boy's face. Blue eyes that accented his slightly tanned skin and six small scars that looked like whiskers. He was too wrapped up studying every detail that he didn't realize the blond was aware of his presence.

"Can I help you?" the blond looked annoyed.

"Um… no, I just wanted to say hi," he said with a smile, "I'm Kiba."

The blond stared at him for a moment. Then he put his headphones back on and cranked up the volume.

He looked down at the boy, "Do you mind if I sit down?"

The fox looked up again and released one fox ear from the confines of the headphone. "What?"

"I said, 'Do you mind if I sit down'"

He quickly said, "Yes" and went back to writing.

Kiba blinked and then sat down. _What is his problem?_

The other boy glared at him. "I meant 'Yes' as in 'I _do_ mind'"

"What's wrong with me sitting here?" Kiba was starting to like fighting with this kid.

"This is my spot. Go camp somewhere else."

"This isn't a picnic." Kiba snapped back.

"_Exactly!_ So go bother someone else!"

"I don't see why I should."

"Is there something you want?" Naruto was beginning to get angry.

"Your name." He said with a grin.

Naruto was surprised at first but quickly replied, "My first name is 'None of' and my last name is 'your business'"

"Why so defensive _foxy_?"

"I'm not foxy and I'm not being defensive _dog-breath_!" Naruto realized that the other boy was twice his size and was suddenly scared. _Why did I run my mouth?! I don't have a chance against him…_ He gulped.

"Then you shouldn't mind if I sit down."

"Ugh! You're impossible!" he put his music on loud again trying to ignore the massive male.

Kiba reached over and pulled off the headphones. "You are going to go deaf with that music playing so loud."

"Good, then I won't be able to hear you!" The blond got up and stormed off.

Kiba watched the his fox-tail as he left. _He's cute…_

_

* * *

  
_

And that is the end of another chapter! ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I did writing it. I want to thank Zixx253, MyMedicineIsMusic, sleepy-roses, themechadolphin, and foxgodess07 for commenting! Love ya! For those who emailed me, yes. Naruto _will_ be molested next chapter. X3 So please comment! The more comments, the more I'll write!

Comments = Yaoi3

_Naruto: *gives death-glare*  
Redfoxyboi: What?  
Naruto: *eye twitches* I'm being molested next chapter!?  
Redfoxyboi: Oh…about that…I was planning to talk to you-  
Naruto: *reads script* HE DOES WHAT TO ME!?!?_


	3. Foxes On Sale

**Warning: **This fan-fiction was made for a mature audience. At this point, this story is transitioning into a M rating.

**Author's Note:** POW! Another update served for all you hungry readers! ^-^ I read all of your comments and I want to thank you so much for all of the advice, feedback, and threats. LOL Anyway, I decided to finally write what you all have been waiting for- But you'll need to read to find out! *SMIRK*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto… because Kiba got him first *wink*

_Naruto: Hey what are you doing?  
Redfoxyboi: … *munch munch*  
Naruto: Um…what is that?  
Redfoxyboi: What's what?  
Naruto: Is that a cookie!? Give me one!  
*sound of objects being thrown and smashing*_

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto found himself in the mall that afternoon. He needed to get away from home. Actually, his apartment flooded while he was in class so he literally needed to get away. Shopping was his only escape from the world. He was trying to forget the guy he met earlier that day. The more Naruto thought about him, the more he was angry. Sai, who was walking beside him, noticed the flares of emotion emitting from the fox.

"So who do you want me to kill and how?" He joked.

"I'm fine. I'm not angry."

"So you're angry."

"I didn't say that," Naruto realized he actually did. _Why did I have to blurb like that!?_ "I swear."

"Are you sure? You look like you are about to choke-a-bitch."

"I am not going to choke anyone."

"Ok good!" Sai let out a fake sigh. "But if you need to lash out, make sure you keep your pimp hand strong!" he teased while giving the air a bitch slap.

Naruto giggled, "I am beginning to wonder why I hang out with you" he said sticking out his tongue.

"Well I can give you 3 reasons." He put three fingers up in front of Naruto's face.

"And they are…?" The blond hated waiting and his patience was the capacity of a starved hamster.

"Well obviously my sexy hawt body. I _am_ a fricken dick-magnet y'no."

"So I'm guessing that magnet is located up your ass?" Naruto smirked while giving Sai's butt a squeeze.

"_Very_ funny," he replied sarcastically. "Number 2 is my FAB-U-LOUS style."

"You mean the ability to wear pants that make rainbows look pale, right?"

Sai looked down to his florescent colored skinny jeans, "Rainbows are just jealous." He quickly stated while looking at a guy with a scarf. _Cute guy…and I looove the accessory. _He grinned until Naruto snapped him out of his perverted thoughts.

"_Annnnnnnnd? _What is the last reason?" The blond said impatiently.

"And finally, you are under my charm." He made a magical wave with his hand over the blond's head while babbling randomly as if he was trying to invoke the 'spirits.'

"More like a hex." Naruto poked Sai's side to make him laugh. Yet curiosity killed the cat, "So what does this curse do?"

"Well for starters," he made a dramatic pause as he pretended that he was trying to remember something important. "It gives you sudden mood swings - a definite sign that you are having your period." He began to rawr into laughter.

"Hey! I am not having a period!" The fox pouted. Both boys knew it was literally impossible for either to have a period but they continued to tease the other about it.

"Then that means _someone_ is in loooove." He gave the blond a wink.

"I am not in love either!"

"Then tell me what is going on." Sai skipped over to the nearest bench and sat down looking intently at Naruto.

"What do you want to know?" The blond tried to act confused… but was failing. Horribly.

"Tell me a story," Sai giggled and patted on the seat next to him.

Naruto sighed and sat down. "It's this guy…"

"Ohhh, is he cute?"

"No!...well kinda…I don't know."

"Ahh. So he's _that_ kind of cute." He nodded and gave the foxboy a hug.

Naruto gave a sigh and put his hands on his knees. "Maybe he is cute…I never gave him a chance."

Sai rubbed his back, "Alright, the _love_doctor is in. Give me the details."

Naruto thought about what happened, "Well, I was trying to write some lyrics to a song -which I need to show you- and this guy stops in front of me. He stood there staring at me. I just felt like I was being watched so I became a total bitch."

"That's because you _are_ a bitch. Well… actually _the_ bitch."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway, when I looked up, I noticed he was huge."

"Him? Or his pants?"

"I mean him." Naruto sent a look over to Sai.

"Hey, you need to be specific dear. I'm no fox-whisperer."

"Then how do you know what I am thinking all the time?" Sai and Naruto shared a 'sixth sense.' They could tell almost what they were feeling. It helped when one needed a shoulder to cry on.

"You're easy. Ramen, ramen, ramen, sex, and more ramen." He teased.

Naruto laughed at how perfectly Sai pinned him. "Well, as I was saying, this guy must be a jock or something because he has a great body. Well-tanned skin, muscles, and chocolate brown hair. I thought his canine ears were cute but I didn't get a chance to see them much because the real distinguishing feature was the two fang-shaped tattoos on his face."

"Oh like the guy who is making his way towards us right now?" Sai slightly grinned as Naruto's head shot up to look for the boy.

"OHMAIGAWD! W-w-what?!" Naruto's eyes widened and he began to hyperventilate.

"Breath. Say 'hello' and hang out with him. Call me after he fucks you!" Sai got up and gave a wink to Naruto.

"Sai! Don't leave me!" Naruto was beginning to blush as his head began to spin from the sudden actions. He looked back to see a very large pup looming over him. Naruto yelped from being startled.

"Hey foxy." The brown-haired boy gave him a toothy grin. "Do I need to fight you to sit down?"

"Um…uh..." Naruto was still under a stupor and didn't register what he said.

Kiba sat down before he could gather his thoughts and Naruto scooted himself about a foot away from him. "So you are still being defensive?"

Naruto gave him a glare, "N..no. Of course not! I just don't want to smell you dog-breath!"

Kiba laughed, "Fair enough. So what are you doing here?"

"Shopping." Naruto gave him a sarcastic glance. _Duh! What do you think I would be doing at the mall?!_

Kiba moved closer to the fox. "That sounds like fun. Mind if I tag along?" Naruto began to blush and got up to leave but Kiba grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back down. "I don't think you answered me." He gave him a smirk as Naruto's face flushed bright red.

"I..I…sh-sure?" Naruto was lost for words. He was suddenly caught by surprise as the dogboy gave him a smile showing his sharp canines. Kiba let go of his hand and put his arm around the back of the seat.

Naruto quickly stood up as he felt a hand brush against his shoulder and began to walk away. He turned around to see if he was being followed but the other guy wasn't there.

"Forgot something?" said Kiba at his side. He laughed as Naruto jumped.

"No…uh..I just…how did you..?" He was stuttering.

"Do what? I got up when you did." Kiba was inwardly smiling at how adorable the blond kitsune was acting. Kiba's eyes began to roam around his body. Sometimes pausing to look at different points of _interest_.

Naruto began to notice that the other guy was undressing him with his mind and began to blush. Kiba took a step closer and put his arms around his waist. Naruto quickly moved away. He had to look at the floor to hide his blush. "If you want to keep your arms, then you won't touch me." He said trying to sound threatening but failing miserably.

"Fine foxy. If that is the way you want to play." He replied smiling at how annoyed the other was getting.

Naruto tried to distract himself by browsing through random racks of clothes but Kiba always stayed in the back of his mind… and at his side. The dogboy was just happy to be around the blond while the fox was trying to sneak away. Eventually, Naruto gave up on trying to lose him and decided to just live with it for the moment.

An hour went by and Naruto was beginning to enjoy Kiba's company. Naruto tried on some clothes and Kiba commented on them…and then occasionally tried to argue that he also needs to _feel_ the fabric too. Naruto started to catch onto his game (after receiving some gropes on his rear) and convinced the big bad wolf to change places. Kiba tried on a few shirts… all of them -Naruto noticed- were too small for him…and they were the largest size. _He has the muscles of a bodybuilder._ Naruto gulped.

The blond checked the time on his phone and noticed they have been at it for at least 3 hours. He turned toward the brunette, "Hey, its getting late." Naruto tried not to keep eye contact. "Thanks for hanging out."

Kiba looked down at him and smiled, "I had a lot of fun foxy. Can I give you a ride?"

Naruto blushed but quickly answered no and made an excuse for being late for something. He found himself hurrying away. Kiba watched the same foxtail leave. _Soon foxy, you will be mine…_

_The Next Day -------------_

"So he was _hitting_ on you?" said Sakura. She was sporting a simple black dress that was trimmed a bit shorter for comfort. The blood red lace and ribbons that crisscrossed up each side showed off her slender body. She wore a mini top hat attached to her pink hair.

The two were waiting for class to be dismissed. The professor decided to let the class have the rest of the period as free time. That's how Sakura and Naruto started talking about Kiba.

"I don't know…" replied Naruto trying to remember. He was wearing yellow and black caution taped pants that spiraled up each leg. His black shirt featured two muffins baking in an oven. The one muffin said to the other, "Hey, its hot in here" and the other said "OHMAIGAWD A TALKING MUFFIN!?!?"

"He was grabbing your ass! Heeeeeello! *cough* pervert *cough*"

"Really? I just thought I was bumping into him…" Naruto was slightly blushing as he counted how many times it was by _accident_.

"Ugg!" She sighed. "You are so dense!" It was true, Naruto was oblivious to what was happening around him. Actually, Naruto is so dense that he once thought a quarterback was a refund.

Sakura picked up her books and called over her shoulder, "I'll meet you at the club." She gave one last wave before leaving the room.

Naruto sighed as he walked down one of the college's hallways. He wanted to think by himself which was good because he knew he would be left alone. No one ever used this side of the building because all of the classrooms were positioned together. He heard something behind him and before he could turn around, someone grabbed his tail and pulled him close to another body. A much _larger_ body.

"Hey _foxy._" The sound of a husky male voice whispered into one of Naruto's fox ears. Naruto stiffened and couldn't resist the temptation of leaning into the warm upper body.

The blond tried to find the strength to move but another muscular arm wrapped around the kitsune's waist and lifted him off the ground. The fox yelped slightly at the sudden action. "K…k..kiba…" The blond stuttered.

The brunette lightly pressed the blond's back to the wall so he had his face facing him. "So how was _my_ kitsune's day at school." He cooed as Naruto tried to squirm out of his grip.

"W..what are you d-doing?" Naruto said as older male used his body to pin him to the wall. _Did he just call me "his"?!_

"Can't I say 'hi?'" Kiba joked. He lifted one hand to feel around the younger boy's chest, and stopping on top of one of the muffins.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to bite back a moan. "Get your fucking paws off me!"

Naruto opened his eyes and was suddenly afraid. Kiba's face went from playful to angry within seconds. The brunette lifted the blond up higher against the wall so he could look at him at eye-level. "I don't want to hear you curse."

"Why not!? You do it!" Naruto looked away pouting. Honestly, he was too scared to meet his glare.

"Because I'm older…" He began, "and you are too cute to use those words." Kiba smirked as Naruto looked back at him annoyed.

"I am _not_ cute!" He complained. "And stop smirking mutt!"

Kiba began to press his upper body a bit harder against the blond. The blond couldn't do anything except watched his advancements. Kiba's hand began to grope Naruto's shirt where the muffin was printed. The blond's nipple was directly under the thin material. He gave out a small moan which made the brunette grin as the sound fell upon his dog ears. "Kiba…" The blond whispered between moans.

The brunette looked back up to his prey. "Yes foxy?" He said seductively leaning into his ear.

"…please stop." Kiba looked into the blue sapphire eyes. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship…" Naruto said looking away.

Kiba lifted his hand off the muffin he was molesting and placed it under Naruto's chin so he could look at his face. "It's ok. I can wait." He took a moment to look at the kitsune's face. Trying to memorize every detail until he was torn away from his thoughts.

"Um…Kiba?" The blond said blushing.

"Yes foxy?" The brunette replied smiling.

"Uh..I was just wondering if you could…um…put me down now?" He asked timidly.

Kiba laughed, "Sure" He said between chuckles. As Kiba laughed, Naruto's body shook from being against the two solid masses. _I guess this is how it feels to be between a rock and a hard place…_ Naruto thought. When the brunette finally controlled himself, he set the blond gently on the floor.

"Thanks." Naruto said shyly. Now as he was standing in front of the other male, he finally noticed what the wolf was wearing. He had blue jeans with a chain and a brown shirt that said "There is too much blood in my alcohol system…"

"Sorry about attacking you foxy. You just turn me on." Kiba added that last line to see the other boy blush. He found it amusing to tease him.

"Its Naruto." Foxy replied still blushing.

"What?" Kiba was confused.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Yay! I finally got some yaoi fluff into the mix :D If you noticed, Sakura is a goth. (I don't know if I was clear on that detail earlier). All the characters are based on actual people so my fantasy is no longer a dream. Its reality. ;3

Since this is my lil section as the author to say anything I like, I want to say thanks for all the comments. Since everyone loved Sai, I decided to bring him back for this chapter. ^-^ MyMedicineIsMusic, I want that cookie! Lol -ladyEMJAYNE, lord kiras hand, sleepy-roses, zixx253, iloveme5895, SilentKiller1, and Cappington I'm glad you all thought my jokes were funny. afallenheart, was my update fast enough? XD And thanks for emailing me Brandon!

Love you all!  
~Matthew, Naruto, and friends. :hearts:

_Redfoxyboi: *huff huff* Was it necessary to attack me over a cookie?__!  
Naruto: *munches on cookie* Yes it was.__  
Redfoxyboi: Jeez, you have issues.  
Naruto: Look who's talking! You got a muffin fetish!!  
Redfoxyboi: I do not… *SMIRK*_


	4. Vanilla Love

**Warning: **This fan-fiction was made for a mature audience. At this point, this story is transitioning into a M rating.

**Author's Note:** I apologize for taking so long to write this update. I've been hitting a series of obstacles recently and it got in the way of my writing. The details of what happened are at the bottom because I know you all want to sink your teeth into this next chapter first. ^-^ I loved all your comments from last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… *plots to change that*

_Redfoxyboi: Naruto…?  
Naruto: *is inside a box*  
Redfoxyboi: What are you doing?  
Naruto: I'm in my fort!  
Redfoxyboi: But the update is about to begin!  
Naruto: I'm not coming out!  
Redfoxyboi: Pleaaaaase?  
Naruto: NEVA EVA EVA EVA!!!  
Redfoxyboi: *lights a match*_

_

* * *

  
_

"So what are your plans after practice?" Naruto said with his hands behind his head.

"I don't know actually," said Sasuke with his hands in his pockets. "Sai would probably want to spend time together."

"Where is it this time? Your place?" Naruto smirked but was disappointed when he didn't receive a reaction.

"Well if you must know… his place. Last time he destroyed my house." He said sending a death glare to the piece of sidewalk in front of him. The two boys turned a corner on a busy city street.

"Whoa you two are really getting at it." The blond said as images of broken headboards and beds crossed his mind. _How could that physically be possible??_ Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke's physique but couldn't tell if he had any muscle under his baggy clothing. This lack of information led to Naruto's mind to wander…

"They mate like rabbits!" yelled a blond girl crossing the street. Naruto looked up as Sasuke turned around to meet the blond cat as she made her way toward them.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto waved a hand that had a rainbow wristband strapped to it.

"Heeeeeey boys- or should I say… _ladies_." Ino gave Naruto a hug and attached herself to Sasuke's arm. It seemed comical to see Ino flirt with Sasuke especially when they are complete opposites. Sasuke was gay for dicks and Ino was gay for clits. Sasuke was a social reclusive emo and Ino was a loud obnoxious Barbie. It just didn't add up… yet she continued to play this losing game.

"Where are you going?" Ino said more to Sasuke than Naruto. She was wearing a pair of boots, skinny jeans that were ripped at the thighs, and a simple pink t-shirt that had a piñata that said, "I'd hit that."

"We are going to meet Sakura, Hinata, and Sai at the coffee shop before practice." Naruto noticed Sasuke's sudden silence. Sai and Naruto were the only people who ever saw Sasuke be 'alive.' Sasuke didn't trust people easily but when he did, he was a completely different person. Sure he was the depressing rain cloud hampering the boys' rainbow colored parade but he wasn't completely hopeless. Sometimes Sasuke had fun, regardless of how much he would deny it.

"What practice?" Ino looked confused as she picked at the tip of her tail with her fingernails.

"We are in a band." Naruto replied oblivious to the looks he was receiving. The death glare that threatened his very existence came from none other than black leopard but the other look he was receiving was more important.

Ino's mouth, which was previously gapped open, was now sporting a cynical grin. From the way she squinted her eyes and pursed her lips together, anyone could tell the wheels in her head were turning… and that was never a good thing.

"You…" she paused starring at each boy, "have a _band?_" She said emphasizing the last word.

Naruto looked at her for a moment until building up enough courage to speak. "Ya… uh, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no no no no no!" she smiled wickedly waving her hands. "I was just thinking, but never mind! It was a bad idea…" She turned and took a few steps away. _3...2...1..._

"Wait!" pleaded the foxboy. Ino smirked as her plan already started taking form. _This is too easy_ she thought. "At least tell us!." Naruto pouted. He said _us_ but really meant himself since Sasuke could care less.

"Weeeellll…" she began adding dramatic effect. "If you _really_ want to know…"

Naruto looked at her impatiently with his blue eyes.

"I am having a party tomorrow and I was just thinking…" she trailed off so that the blond could get the connection himself.

After a moment of the words sinking in, Naruto's eyes opened wide and showed a wide toothy grin. "We'll play at your party!" he exclaimed excitedly with his fox ears perking up.

"Really?? You would do that for me?" Ino said acting surprised. _Like stealing candy from a baby…hehehe…_ she inwardly snickered.

"We would be happy to do it!" Naruto said not noticing Sasuke's annoyance. "Hey do you want to join us for some coffee?"

Ino clung to Sasuke's arm again like a magnet, "I would _loooove_ to!"

The trio entered the coffee shop through the two glass doors with the words "Konoha Café" labeled on them. They were greeted by the smell of espresso, and the waves from a purple haired girl. Ino raised her hand excitedly to wave back as Sasuke saw this as his chance to escape her death grip.

Making his way to the table of friends, Naruto looked around the room to check for anyone with red fang tattoos. He was relieved…but disappointed. He couldn't explain why he had so many contradicting emotions.

Sasuke sat down with his boyfriend sending an invisible smile that only he understood. Sasuke was so happy to just be with his boyfriend that he ignored everyone else. It was a pure sign of affection and Sai knew it. So he took one of Sasuke's hands in his and greeted him with a kiss. An '_I Love You'_ kiss, which made Sasuke's smile evident…for a moment.

Sakura and Ino on the other hand, skipped the greetings and were already grabbing at each other. Ino was "strategically" planting kisses along Sakura's neck as Sakura pawed the blond's cleavage. This progressed to more *cough*- Hinata had to break them up. Seriously, if it wasn't for her, they probably would have had sex right there on the table. And by the look of discomfort from some guys in their pants and cherry red blushes from the girls, no one would have stopped them.

As Naruto sat down and looked at both couples, he couldn't help but feel left out. He knew he was to blame. It was all because of his attitude. It destroyed any relationship before it even started. He was afraid to be hurt so he pushed everyone away.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a pretty waitress came over to the table. "Hey guys, how can I help you?"

"Hey Ayame! How is the old man?" Naruto knew the waitress since her father owned his favorite restaurant in the city. Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

"He's doing fine- thanks to his number one customer!" The table broke into laughter.

"So why don't you work there?" asked Hinata.

"Well I'm not a fan of the smell that lingers in your clothes after working around ramen, and I would like to escape somewhere I can find peace." she said moving some strands of hair behind her cheetah ear.

"But-" Naruto began but was hit in the back of the head.

"Not everything revolves around ramen!" yelled Sakura. She turned her attention back to Ayame. "I understand completely. It took me a while to find where my sanctuary was..." She looked at Ino as she said the last words. Ino smiled and kissed the pink kitty.

"Aww that's cute" said Ayame to the couple. They were too busy in each other to notice her comment.

"Anyway, can I have a house mosh?" said Hinata brushing her tail with one hand.

"Absolutely." Ayame smiled as she wrote the order on a small muffin-shaped tablet.

"Can I get a caramel punch with a chocolate slur?" asked Sakura.

"And I would like an arctic lady." added Ino.

"And you sir?" asked Ayame scribbling on the muffin's face.

"Just a nicotine with a double punch. No dice." said Sasuke while Sai snuggled into his arm which was draped around his shoulders.

"Maybe that is why you are so _dark._" Sai teased.

"What do you mean?" he replied glaring at the boy attached to his arm.

"Depressing coffee makes a depressing person. You _are_ what you eat."

"So what are you?" Naruto said from across the table.

"Suger, spice, and everything nice." Sai snapped back sticking out his tongue and then retreating back to the warmth and protection of his boyfriend.

"Let me guess," Ayame said to Sai, "you want your usual?"

"Yes please" he said happily. Sai's _usual_ was a chocolate chip cookie slurred love with triple dice and whip.

"Naruto?" Ayame said looking up from the muffin, which had a mustache of writing on it. From the smile she wore, Ayame was clearly enjoying the conversation.

"A vanilla love, double shot, and whip it." The kitsune smiled scratching an ear.

"Ya," Sai commented, "Whip it real _hard_." He smirked as a blush appeared on Ayame's cheeks.

(Author's Note: Ok if you noticed, the orders seemed a bit strange. Where I live, all the coffee shops use _Café Jargon_ which is just a fun way to say things. Hinata ordered a café mocha, Sakura wanted a caramel espresso with chocolate syrup, Ino asked for an iced cappuccino, Sasuke drinks a very strong black coffee with two shots of espresso and no sugar, Sai's usual is a chocolate chip cookie flavored latte with three lumps of sugar and whip cream, and finally, Naruto wanted a vanilla latte with two shots of espresso and whip cream. I hope you all followed that! Teehee ^-^)

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks." said Ayame as she left waving her tail.

The whole table, except Naruto, waited for Ayame to be out of earshot before they all turned their attention to the blond foxboy.

Naruto looked at everyone nervously, "Um…guys?"

"So who was it?" blurted out Ino.

"What?" Naruto was afraid of the sudden reaction from everyone.

"She meant _who_ was _it._" said Hinata emphasizing her words.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto looked at each face searching for an answer.

"Oh come on big boy- spill." Sakura added.

"I seriously don't know what you mean." Naruto was so confused.

"Naruto, honey, I could tell from your messy hair and slightly stretched shirt that _someone _has been getting frisky." replied Ino smirking at Naruto's blush.

"And not to mention the skip in your step as we walked here." added Sasuke.

"Hey! Who's side are you on?!" snapped Naruto.

"And the most obvious clue," Sai paused, "Since when did you ever drink a vanilla _love_?"

(Author's Note: We have a superstition, where I live, that anyone who orders a vanilla love is in love or someone is in love with them. *SMIRK*)

"So who is the lucky guy?" Hinata cooed trying to coax Naruto into telling.

"He..I…uh…" Naruto's eyes moved from face to face trying to find an escape.

"_Rough_, huh?" Sasuke joked.

"Seriously! Who's fucking side are you on anyway!?!?" yelled Naruto.

"Oh look! He's getting defensive! It must have been good." Sai teased.

"I didn't have sex!"

"Woah woah woah!" exclaimed Sakura. "Hold up! This isn't an aftersex phase?!"

"Jeez Naruto, I wonder how you'll act when you _do_ get laid." Sai looked shocked at the blond.

"Then that means…" Hinata said as everyone, except Sasuke, grinned widely.

"NARUTO IS IN LOVE!" The whole table exclaimed which made the other people in the café turn their attention towards them.

"I am not in love!" pouted Naruto. He was having a hard time trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Is it that guy who was hitting on you at the mall?" asked Sakura not believing Naruto.

"Ya, is it tattoo-face?" added Sai.

"His name is Kiba!" Naruto yelled at Sai.

"Oooooo he has a _name_." Hinata joked.

"Oh shit!" Naruto realized he just caved into their interrogations.

"So what did _Kiba_ do this time?" Ino said enjoying the foxboy's humiliation.

"Nothing." he said quickly.

"That blush looks like a whole lot of nothing." Sasuke replied.

"Traitor!!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who was sending back a smug grin.

"It's ok Naruto, I'm still on your side." said Hinata smiling.

"Thanks, I thought this was a mutiny!" He gave a sigh of relief.

"Soooooo… Did he get into your pants?" Hinata asked.

"You aren't helping!!" Naruto blushed again.

"Then tell us what you two _did_ instead of saying everything he _didn't_ do." said Sakura.

"Fine!" Naruto threw his hands in the air but before he could even start telling the group, their drinks arrived.

"Here you go!" Ayame smiled bringing over a tray of beverages. Naruto was relieved for the interruption.

"Thank you Ayame!" said Sai who had to leave his comfortable position next to Sasuke to get their drinks.

"Your welcome." Ayame smiled and picked up the vanilla love. As she handed it to Naruto, she asked, "So who is the new boyfriend?"

The table burst into laughter as Naruto sank into his seat. The fox frowned and used his tail to hide his face. After the giggling settled, Ayame went beside Naruto to comfort him. "Its ok, you'll find that special someone." She gave him a hug before going back to work.

Naruto took a sip from his coffee, "Ok after Sakura left class today, I started walking here. I thought I was alone until Kiba caught me. We talked for a bit and then he left. That's it."

"So explain the hairdo." Ino insisted on knowing all the details, and she wasn't the only one.

"Kiba got a few touches in." Naruto blushed remembering the whole thing.

"Awwww. The big puppy loves his foxy." Sai teased using the pet name Kiba gave Naruto.

"I told him."

"WHAA??" The whole table was shocked.

"You told him your name!" Hinata's mouth was wide open.

"Ya, I did." Naruto didn't think much of it but the rest of the table took this bit of information as a sign.

There was a pause until Sasuke spoke up, "You can't let this one go."

* * *

Ok this chapter marks the beginning of KibaNaru's relationship. This chapter was made to be the last update in creating the setting. Now the story has "officially" started which makes me very happy. I can finally write about mindless boy on boy butt sex!! Woot!

I also want to explain why this chapter took so long:  
I am going through a minor depression. Basically, I am not being accepted by my family at home, the guy I _thought was gay was actually straight and I had to study for midterm exams. _

But I want to say thank you to all my readers. Everyone who commented, sent me emails, and contacted me kept me going. You all made me laugh and smile. I love to hear from you so please leave me a message! I also have an email that you can use at anytime to reach me! Thank you for being by my side and thank you for being such great friends. I love you all.

I can't thank you all individually (like I used to) but I want you all to know that I am forever grateful! But there is one person I need to talk to: ImAKitsuneKay, OH MY GOD!! I could not stop laughing at your comments LOLOL There were so ridiculous! Haha! (I left a cameo of you lol "NEVA NEVA EVA!") Thanks so much! Without you, I'd probably not have finished this update today ._." Anyway, stay tuned to the next chapter!

_Naruto: So you burned my fort down?  
Redfoxyboi: It got you out didn't it?  
Naruto: *glares*  
Redfoxyboi: You still need to say goodbye to everyone.  
Naruto: *waves hand* Bye everyone! Love ya!  
Redfoxyboi: See? That wasn't so hard.  
Naruto: Whatever… and what is with the muffin that pops up in random chapters?  
Redfoxyboi: ….it's a secret *SMIRK*_


	5. Dance Foxy Dance

**Warning: **This fan-fiction was made for a mature audience. At this point, this story is transitioning into a M rating.

**Author's Note: **I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! D: I was so busy with school, my job, and a bunch of other things (that I don't want to talk about ;^;). But thank you for staying with me the whole time! I love you all so much *hearts*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… but I didn't say anything about Kiba *SMIRK*

_Naruto: Where the hell were you!  
Redfoxyboi: Um... busy?  
Naruto: Doing what?  
Redfoxyboi: School, work, family, and friends...  
Naruto: Oh I was just wondering.  
Redfoxyboi: Really? You aren't mad?  
Naruto: Of course not! Just good luck...  
Redfoxyboi: Good luck about what?  
Naruto: TELLING THAT TO MY FIST! *RASENGAN!*_

_x_x  
_

* * *

Naruto found himself in the front of the mirror grooming his orange-red fox ears and tail. He took great pride in his work as he watched himself turn from disaster to masterpiece in the glass. He always thought about dying his hair a different color but the red fox ears poking out of his golden mane was a natural solution. And speaking of fox ears, Naruto always wanted to pierce them. He wanted a few simple rings or maybe small gauges. He couldn't decide. Regardless of what he chose, Naruto only wanted one ear to be pierced. He didn't like the idea of getting both done because it seemed too cliche; especially with the women. Not saying he wasn't a girl himself…well more like a girl at heart. (We'll give him that much ;p)

As Naruto put down the brush on the dresser, a soft patch of fur collided into his bare leg. Naruto looked down and chuckled.

"Kyuubi? Where have you been buddy?" Naruto smiled down at the small red-orange fox that was now rubbing its poor nose with a paw.

'I was sunbathing master" the fox yipped. Naruto could understand him because he was part fox himself. The same went for Sakura and cats.

Kyuubi was not exactly Naruto's pet. Naruto found him on the way to class one day. He thought the poor fox looked hungry so he gave him some of his lunch. After that day, the fox followed Naruto home. Naruto named him Kyuubi and let him come and go freely. Naruto left the window open so Kyuubi could get back in after going off to another "worldly adventure." Usually, Kyuubi would climb onto the roof, which happened to be his favorite spot. Who could blame the furball? Naruto's apartment had terrible living conditions and you couldn't help the feeling of being claustrophobic in such a small home.

"Did you eat yet?" Naruto said while scooping up the fox into his arms.

'Yes. The mice were delicious.' He buried his black nose into Naruto's chest while Naruto gagged at the thought of rats.

"If you keep that up then you are going to get fat." Naruto said petting the shiny fur on Kyuubi's head.

'Speak for yourself.' Kyuubi piped back.

Naruto looked back to the mirror. _Am I getting fat?_ he thought to himself while examining his body.

'No I was just kidding master.'

"I thought we agreed that you don't need to call me master."

'But you are my master, master.'

Naruto sighed, "Fine. Whatever makes you happy."

'Putting some clothes on would be nice.'

Naruto looked down at his body which was only clad in his boxers. "Yeah that might be a problem." He said thinking about the party tonight. He was afraid to go now that his band was going to be playing. He gulped and Kyuubi bit down on his hand to comfort him.

"Thanks Kyu. It won't be so bad." He said placing the fox on the bed and returning to his dresser for clothes. After looking through various shirts, pants, shorts, and other garments, he decided to wear the tight black skinny jeans and an orange shirt that had a red flame on his waist. He then adorned a black leather collar and a yellow belt with a rainbow buckle.

"How's this Kyu?" He said turning away from the mirror.

'You can't leave the house wearing that.'

"Why not?" He said disappointed.

'Because you are my master and I don't want any guys hitting on you.'

Naruto chuckled. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

'I'm serious! You better come back still a virgin!'

"Ok mom. I'll try to behave." Naruto gave the fox a wink before grabbed his keys to his apartment, kissed Kyu on the head, and headed out the door.

'No one touches my master.' Kyuubi said glaring at the door with his fangs showing until he fell asleep dreaming of chasing fat mice.

The car came to a stop and Naruto was fidgeting in his seat. Sasuke turned around after taking the keys out of the ignition. "Are you ok?"

Naruto was too focused in twiddling his thumbs to notice the raven haired boy in front of him.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura turning around in the passenger seat.

"Let me work my magic." smirked Sai who was sitting beside Naruto in the back. He leaned over towards Naruto and put his mouth next to the blond's ear, "Kiba is here…"

Instantly Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes darted from window to window of the car searching for the tattoo faced male. Sai burst out laughing as Sakura joined him giggling. Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't care less. He seemed to be in a bad mood but Sai already had plans to change that the first chance he gets alone with the black panther…

"Sorry. I'm just so nervous…" Naruto said looking down.

"Oh it will be fine. Just have fun." Sai gave him a hug which made Sasuke feel a bit jealous. _It's just a hug…Nothing serious…just a friendly hug…_ he told himself trying to calm down.

"Alright. Ready to go?" Sakura said opening the door. The others followed suit and the band made their way up to the party.

After walking two blocks, Naruto turned to face a black heavy door. _Why is it so big? It looks like it opens to a vault or safe…_

Sasuke knocked on the door and waited until a clanking noise came from the other side. The door opened a crack and loud music shot at the group catching Naruto off guard. The four walked into the building as the lights blinded their vision.

Inside was a cavern of light which swiveled up and down and left and right and every direction in between. Watching these fluorescent beams of color would make anyone dizzy. If you just threw a spazzing screen of white flashes into the mix, it would probably make a sensitive person pass out. But in this case, all of our characters remained conscious. (^-^)

Sasuke took the first step onto the tie-dyed floor that seemed to be moving beneath his feet. It took another beam of light and Sasuke's natural impatience to knock the rest of the group out of their stupors.

Naruto blinked and hesitantly stepped beyond the great portal that led back to the gray, dull city streets. Including the sidewalk that contrasted the magnificent colors from inside the building. The blond could feel the throbbing from the music travel up his legs and stop in his chest and ears. The buzz continued to make him shiver. His arms down to his fingers were numb and as he stood there like a pole absorbing every vibration in the room, he couldn't help but feel excited. The idea of his feet bouncing off the rainbow floor was incredible. Naruto loved it.

Sakura saw a blond haired girl walk over to the group and she waved her over. "Ino!" she yelled over the music which was completely drowning out her voice.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to the party!" She smiled at them.

"Thanks for inviting us." said Sai trying to beat the blaring music.

"Oh no problem! I'm so glad you can come!"

Unfortunately, Naruto could only hear the last part of her sentence. "What did she say about cum?"

He was slapped in the back of the head by the pink kitty. "Pervert!"

Ino then scooted herself next to Sakura. "So is your band still going to play tonight?"

"What? I can't hear you." Sakura yelled.

"Play!" Ino yelled back.

"Who's gay?" Sakura said trying hard to listen.

"I'm gay." Naruto added.

"We know you are gay!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why are we talking about Naruto being gay?" Sai yelled over to them.

"We aren't talking about who's gay! I wanted to know if your band can play!" Ino shouted.

"Oh no thanks! I don't want to _play_ because I'm already taken!" Sai replied.

Ino facepalmed.

Naruto looked out onto the dance floor only to see a large mass of black silhouettes changing form as the dancers moved to the music. Occasionally a red beam would cut through the crowd enveloping them in red light which made some of these creatures' features stand out. He continued to watch the horde change in size until the red beam returned to massacre them in red. But he lost his train of thought as he caught a glimpse of a pair of red triangles…

Naruto watched more vigorously now but the red spotlight didn't reveal the specter again. His attention was drawn away from the black crowd as Sakura tapped on his shoulder.

"Ino said we have time before we go on so let's dance!"

Naruto hesitated before responding. _Should I go? What if he is there? What would I say? But what if he isn't there?_

At this point the couldn't tell if the feeling was just the music or was it his heart was beating twice as fast. He was so nervous that his thoughts became a mumbled mess. His brain began to work in overload thinking of different scenarios in a moment while Sakura watched him curiously wondering what the blond was freaking out about.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto's massive thought bubble burst in an instant. His only intelligent thought however, was a head nod.

Sakura pulled him toward the shape shifting horde of people. They seemed like zombies to him. Pale faces reflecting the pale light and bodies jerking in motion as colored light streams sliced into them. Unpredictable changes of hues created a trip for Naruto as his mind wondered into a world of fluorescent yellows, pastel greens, and blues combined with reds and purples that seemed so natural to the rainbow spectrum. Dancing with the colors and the music vibrating off of him, the blonde was taunted by another red triangle.

He turned around for a better view but was faced with another endless sea of zombies. He ignored it until he was haunted by another red triangle. He turned around searching the silhouettes for a sign. But found none.

Naruto felt stalked. Watched. And hunted.

The triangles followed him and all the spotlights turned to red. The lights in the room turned off suddenly and a strobe flashed onto the crowd. The mob let out a thunderous roar in excitement but Naruto thought these people looked more undead in the blinding strobe. Their bodies were mechanical looking now. Their spasms continued and the DJ turned up the bass.

For the moment, the blond forgot the triangles again and listened to Sakura's laughing next to him as she spun in circles. He laughed too.

The strobe stopped and the lights returned to brighten the club once again. The "zombies" were glistening from the sweat on their skin. As another intense beat started up again, Naruto could only think about how dry his mouth was getting.

"Sakura!" He yelled as he poked her shoulder.

"Ya?" she said smiling and bobbing her head with the rhythm.

"I'm getting a drink, wanna come?"

"No I'm good for now! But you better get that ass back here! I don't want any guys stealing my dance partner!" She said sticking out her tongue.

He laughed and tried to fight his way to the bar.

As he just broke through the last wall of people, someone yelled "Wet T-Shirt Party!" And instantly the man started spraying multicolored paint above their heads. Blasts of paint littered the people below turning the undead back to life. And with the blacklights on, the paint turned to neon oranges, blues, reds, pinks, greens and more.

As Naruto laughed, his head was being drenched with pink and red highlights. Now people were turning purple, or green, and even blue. All of this excitement became intense and Naruto was exhausted. The blond lumbered over to the bar and plopped himself on the nearest stool… not knowing who was sitting beside him…

* * *

So I was supposed to put in some KibaNaru *umph umph* but I didn't like what I wrote so I am going to add it to the next chapter.

And I am really sorry I neglected my readers. I love you all dearly and I apologize. I have final exams for school now so the pressure was on but I pushed this out of the mess.  
I want to thank all of you for staying by me, especially LeopardSinger22 aka mai kitsune :heart: You really helped me get back into writing again. Also I read all your comments and yes, you can use the "after-story" idea and the *SMIRK* lol I'm so glad that I inspired you *hugs* Sooooooo I made Kyuubi a permanent cameo of you ^-^ xoxoxoxoxo

_Redfoxyboi: Finally! Done!  
Naruto: Was that so hard?  
Redfoxyboi: Umm... no.  
Naruto: Then why did it take so fricken long!  
Redfoxyboi: Waaaaait a minute! You "want" me to get to the sex chapter!  
Naruto: No I don't!  
Redfoxyboi: That explains why you are trying to speed up my writing!  
Naruto: Lies!  
Kiba: *walks in* Fuck the story. Let's just get it over with now.  
Redfoxyboi: . . .  
Naruto: *SMIRK*_


	6. Kiba Catches His Foxy

**Warning: **This fan-fiction was made for a mature audience. At this point, this story is officially at M rating.

**Author's Note: **Well I noticed that you guys were bummed out on the last chapter because I promised to have buttfuckinggoodness in it. So I felt that I teased you all enough and now I have brought you what you were all looking for *SMIRK* I also extended the chapter length so I hope you forgive me for the long wait ._."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… but in this chapter... ooooooo yes *SMIRK*

_Naruto: *is reading*  
Redfoxyboi: Watcha reading?  
Naruto: The next chapter you wrote.  
Redfoxyboi: Oh you don't need to read that! *waves arms and scratches head nervously*  
Naruto: Why not? Is there something I'm not supposed to read?  
Redfoxyboi: I really think you shouldn't r-  
Naruto: WHAAAAAT!  
Redfoxyboi: Hehe...um...I told you.  
Naruto: Kiba does what!  
Redfoxyboi: *looks towards the reader (that's you person sitting at home)* Let's get on with the next chapter! _

_o.o"_

* * *

Naruto reached a stool and sat at the bar. "What can I get you?" asked the bartender. He was a middle-aged man with dark hair. Naruto looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like a Peekaboo!" The man nodded and turned away to get his drink. Naruto watched him pour 2 shots of Absdunt Kurant and fill the rest with orange juice.

(A/N: A peekaboo is a special alcoholic drink. Its orange which is Naruto's favorite color. ^-^)

"Here you go!" The man placed a glass with an orange slice on the side in front of the blond.

Naruto reached for his back pocket but he couldn't figure out what he was holding. _This is definitely not my ass…_ He looked back to see that he was holding someone else's hand!

Naruto's eyes shot right open and his body froze. _Could this be…?_ He thought as his eyes traveled up the arm to a face with two triangular tattoos.

"K-k-k-kiba!" Naruto said shocked. His foxears perked up in surprise.

"Hiya Naruto" He said smiling. "Its so nice that you sat next to me."

"Whaaaa?" The blond was still stuck in a surprised stupor.

Kiba grinned. "I'll pay for him." He said handing some money to the dark haired man.

"W-where you here the whole time?" Naruto said blushing.

"Mmhmm" He said enjoying Naruto's embarrassment.

Naruto looked away quickly and tried to calm himself by taking a sip of his drink… until an ice cube fell out of the glass and onto his lap.

"Cold cold cold cold!" Naruto yelped. He tried to pick the ice cube up with his left hand but it was being held down. Naruto looked over and realized that he was still holding hands with Kiba! Naruto's face blushed furiously red. The blond fidgeted in his seat as he panicked. His ears perking straight up.

"Here, let me get that." Kiba said as he reached over with his free hand to grab the ice cube on Naruto's lap.

"W-w-wait! I can-" Naruto's eyes widened. He tried to stand up and leave his seat but he couldn't detach his hand from Kiba. As he tried to pull his hand away, he also pulled Kiba into him until he was inches from his face.

They both blushed and stared at each other for a long moment.

Naruto was overwhelmed. _I-I can't do this! This is too much!_ Naruto pushed Kiba away as he jumped out of his seat and ran towards the exit.

"Naruto!" Naruto could hear Kiba yelling behind him. _I can't face him again. I have no idea what I'm doing! _He thought as his mind raced faster than he was running.

"Naruto wait!" He yelled again. _I'm too afraid to have a relationship. Its too much!_ Naruto thought as he ran down the last hallway. He was almost at the door now but someone grabbed his hand. The blond stopped in his tracks and an arm wrapped around his waist. Naruto looked down at the arm and felt himself be gently pressed against the wall in the hallway.

"Naruto!" Kiba said again trying to look into blue eyes but Naruto looked away.

"Naruto, what happened?" Kiba asked. He could see that the other boy was crying. "Naruto? Is it something I did?"

"No! I… its just…" Naruto looked back into Kiba's gaze. "I don't know what I'm doing." He said crying.

"What do you mean?" Kiba said holding him into a hug now.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm just afraid." He said embarrassed.

Kiba wiped away a tear with his finger. "You mean in a relationship? Is that what you are afraid of?"

Naruto nodded looking down again so he wouldn't see Kiba laugh at him.

Kiba smiled, "You aren't supposed to do anything silly," he lifted the blond's chin so they could look at each other again, "all you need is love." (_redfoxyboi: "awwwwwwwww"_)

Naruto looked up at Kiba for a moment and thought those words over. _Is that all I need?_

Kiba pulled him closer and kissed the blond on the lips. He could feel the other male tensing and then slowly loosen up as he pressed back into the kiss. Naruto's hands slid up the brunette's chest so he can wrap them around his neck. Naruto was now pressing into Kiba's warm body. The two were enjoying the moment until Naruto broke the kiss so he could breath. Kiba smiled and Naruto blushed as they pressed their foreheads together.

Kiba looked at Naruto to see the other boy crying again. "Naruto? I'm so sorry I went too far. I didn't mean to hurt you I just thought th-"

He was silenced when Naruto gave him another kiss. "Its not that. I just have a problem…" He said as his eyes traveled to his back.

Kiba followed Naruto's eyes until he realized the problem. "Your tail?"

Naruto nodded and leaned up against Kiba. "It hurts."

Kiba saw that the tail was in an uncomfortable position being pressed against the wall. Kiba reached around him and grabbed the tail to lift it. Naruto gasped into Kiba's chest.

"Better?" Kiba said still holding onto the soft foxtail.

"Yeah." He replied drying his eyes.

"How about I take you home." Kiba said holding him lovingly.

Naruto's looked at him for a moment then smiled and nodded.

"Great." said Kiba as he released his embrace to open the door and lead the blond outside.

Outside, Kiba draped an arm around Naruto's shoulder as they walked down the street. The wind was soft and cool in the summer's heat. Naruto kept looking back up to Kiba's face where he was met with a smile every time. They turned a corner and Kiba started digging into his pocket. He retrieved a set of car keys and clicked the unlock button on the keychain. A couple meters in front of them, a car beeped twice. It was red and had a puppy paw print on the bumper. Naruto thought it was cute.

"So here's my car." Kiba said opening the driver's seat door. "What will-" Kiba stopped when he looked over at the passenger seat. No one was there. "Naruto?"

"I'm here dog-breath." Naruto giggled in the back seat.

"Why aren't you sitting in the front?" Kiba said turning to look at him.

"Are you kidding? You are always trying to get free touches! Its safer back here." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"I promise I won't do anything." Kiba pleaded.

"Nice try mutt. I've heard that before." He said sticking his tongue out.

"Fine." Kiba started the car defeated. He drove for a bit until he got an idea of using his rearview mirror to steal glances of the blond fox.

Two arms wrapped around Kiba and his seat as the other boy whispered into his ear, "Keep your eyes on the road." Kiba blushed red and stopped the car on the side of the road. He got out and crawled into the backseat.

"W-what's going on?" The blond asked nervously. "Kiba?"

"Well since you won't come sit in the front, I decided to come sit back her with you." He grinned.

Naruto backed up to the backseat door with his head pressed against the window. "T-t-then who is going to drive?" He asked trying to keep Kiba's mind off of him.

"Hmm… that _is_ a problem. I bet we can think of something." He said crawling over to Naruto.

"You are too close." Naruto said pressing his back on the door.

"You mean like _this?_" Kiba joked as he placed a hand on the window at each side of the other boy's head.

"Yes. Just like that." Naruto blushed furiously.

"What about this?" He said leaning his head closer.

Naruto could feel his warm breath hit his face. He placed both hands on his chest trying to keep him from advancing anymore. But he could feel Kiba's muscles under the thin shirt he was wearing. Kiba brought a hand down to lift Naruto's shirt. Naruto's ears shot straight up. He took both hands off of Kiba's chest to grab onto the hand that was groping him.

"K-Kiba!" He gasped. Then he realized that Kiba was getting closer now that he stopped pushing him away. Naruto's hand brushed against something. He felt it again and realized it was a lever. He grinned at Kiba which made Kiba confused.

"Naruto?" Kiba said just when Naruto pulled the lever and the car door opened. Naruto fell out of the car onto the ground.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kiba said aggravated that his prize got away. He got up to crawl out of the car but Naruto slammed the door in his face. "Oww!" Kiba yelped rubbing his nose. Naruto giggled. After Kiba got back to his senses he opened the door again and got out.

"All right foxy. No more Mr. Nice Wolf." He said walking over to Naruto.

Naruto was leaning against the hood of the car still laughing. "Aww did I hurt the big bad wolfie?"

Kiba stopped in front of him and growled.

"So are you taking me home now?" Naruto teased.

Kiba lifted Naruto up onto the car's hood. _Maybe teasing him was a bad idea…_ Naruto thought nervously. Kiba crawled on top of the blond fox supporting his weight on his hands. As Kiba advanced, Naruto moved farther back up the car. Kiba growled again. Naruto stopped and realized that he was pinned against the car's windshield. Naruto looked back at Kiba who was sporting a wide grin above him.

"If you only sat in the front then I wouldn't have to go chasing you." Growled Kiba.

Naruto pressed his head against the windshield. "So what do you want now?" Naruto said nervously.

Kiba smirked. "A kiss, foxy."

Naruto looked at him as he felt the other boy's warmth above him. Then he lifted his arms to wrap around Kiba's neck. Kiba closed his eyes and leaned down slowly. Down. Down. To capture soft warm lips. But he didn't. Kiba felt his lips press against something hard. He opened his eyes to find himself kissing the windshield. _What the fuck! Where did he go!__?_ Kiba was surprised… until he heard laughing coming from inside the car.

"WHAT! How did you-" His voice was drowned out by Naruto's laughing in the passenger seat below him. Kiba thought for a moment and realized that he must have slipped out from under him when he closed his eyes. Kiba was even more aggravated that he escaped him… twice.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me give you back your kiss." Naruto leaned upwards and kissed the windshield under where Kiba left a mark. Naruto giggled as he watched Kiba's reaction.

Kiba scooted off the car and climbed into the driver seat defeated once again.

"Don't be upset boo. Look! I'm sitting in the front!" He giggled more. _It was either sit next to him or have him molest me…_ Naruto thought. This was his safer choice.

Kiba drove the car down a few streets and then turned a corner where they drove into a driveway.

"Wait a minute! This isn't my house!" Naruto said looking out the window.

"Of course not! You didn't tell me where you lived." Kiba laughed.

"But you said you would take me home!"

"Well I did say home, but I didn't mean _your_ home." He said smirking and getting out of the car.

"But I thought you knew!" The fox said getting out of the passenger side.

"Well I don't… yet." Kiba said grinning,

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto said worriedly as Kiba stopped in front of him.

"Oh nothing!" He replied laughing.

"Then take me home!" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"As you wish!" Kiba picked Naruto up bridal style and started carrying him towards the house.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered.

"I'm taking you home foxy." Kiba giggled.

"I meant _my_ home! P-put me down!" Naruto yelled.

"Like this?" Kiba gave a wicked grin and teased him by faking that he was going to drop him.

"NO! Stop stop stop! Don't let go!" Naruto said grabbing Kiba's neck.

Kiba laughed as he reached the door and paused. "Um.. Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"My hands are a bit busy so… um, can you grab my key from my back pocket?"

Naruto blushed. He reached around his waist and grabbed onto something soft. He began to pull until Kiba gave a yelp.

"N-Naruto, that's my tail."

"Oops! Sorry." Naruto blushed letting go of the brown wolf tail. He reached lower where he found his ass.

"Uh… its that pocket." Kiba said blushing.

Naruto's face was red as he reached deep into the pocket and felt around. Naruto could feel the key and Kiba's soft bottom. He left his hand there a moment until he snapped out of his thoughts and retrieved the key.

"Find anything interesting back there?" Kiba joked and Naruto put the key into the door and unlocked it.

The door swung open and Kiba kicked it shut. He then carried the other male over to the couch, placed him on it, and sat next to him.

"So…um… what are we going to do?" Naruto said looking around the room.

"Well I thought we could watch a movie together." Kiba was looking only at Naruto.

"Ok!" Naruto said smiling. "What are we going to watch?"

Kiba plopped a remote in the other boy's hand. "You can pick it out while I make popcorn."

Naruto's ears perked at the word popcorn and he watched Kiba walk towards the kitchen. _He's a bit rough but caring… Its really cute._ Naruto thought as he turned the TV on.

Naruto started channel surfing. "Lame, lame, no, boring, saw it, no, no, boring." He said as each channel came up for a second and Naruto would change it again. He continued like this until he found the Chiller Channel. "Next is a horror movie of a simple village town enjoying a peaceful day… But that peace shatters when it turns dark… Full Moon plays in only five minutes!" said the announcer describing the werewolf horror movie.

Kiba walked in and plopped himself next to Naruto on the couch. "So what are we watching?"

"This horror movie looks really good." Naruto said but was distracted by the bowl of popcorn sitting on Kiba's lap. He grabbed a handful happily as Kiba put his arm around him.

The movie started. Naruto snuggled into Kiba's arm and occasionally grabbed some popcorn from the other's lap. As the movie progressed, Kiba could feel Naruto stiffen. Naruto was deeply entranced into the movie and he was starting to shake. Suddenly one of the characters screamed as she was being attacked and Naruto jumped onto Kiba's lap spilling the rest of the popcorn.

"I-I'm sorry." Naruto said still shivering from the last scene.

"Don't be foxy." Kiba said wrapping his arms around him. "Its just a movie."

Naruto leaned his back into Kiba's chest and started to watch the movie again. Another scream and Naruto turned away from the television to hide his face in Kiba's chest. Kiba laughed.

"Shut up!" Naruto said clutching onto Kiba's shirt.

"I'm sorry foxy." He said cuddling the blond in his arms.

The movie continued with Naruto stiffening and burying his face into Kiba's chest while Kiba held him and tried to sooth the blond by rubbing his back. As the credits came on, Kiba was laying on the couch with Naruto laying on top of him.

"See? It wasn't that bad." Kiba said holding Naruto.

"Easy for you to say dog-breath!" Naruto snapped back with his head still buried in Kiba's shirt and holding tightly.

"You picked the movie." Kiba smiled and propping himself up on his elbows.

Naruto looked up at Kiba. "Then why did you let me do it!"

Kiba sat up and Naruto sat on his lap. "Like I would know you would be afraid." Kiba teased.

"I wasn't afraid." Naruto said trying act tough.

"Oh right. You were so brave clinging onto me." Kiba joked.

Naruto blushed. "Um… Thanks Kiba." He pressed his body against Kiba lightly. His slighter frame fitting perfectly against his.

"No problem." Kiba said looking back at Naruto smiling. He opened his mouth again to say something but the blond kitsune kissed him.

Kiba was shocked at first and then pulled the blond closer. Lips pressed against warm, soft lips. Kiba took this moment to feel around Naruto's back. Naruto lifted his head a bit to get deeper into the kiss. His fingers wove into brunet hair.

Kiba licked Naruto's bottom lip and waited for a response. Naruto opened his mouth nervously to ask what Kiba wanted but the other boy's tongue slipped into his mouth. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise. Naruto tried to fight back but Kiba was clearly dominant. However, Kiba found the patience and self-restraint to let Naruto's curious tongue probe his mouth, tasting him in ways he had never imagined. He had never before had such a surge of animalistic lust as when he felt Naruto questioningly touch his tongue. His actions were unsure.

Instead, Kiba settled for letting the boy kiss him hesitantly, slowly deepening their kiss as he started getting used to the feel of Kiba's tongue against his own. Then Kiba flipped the blond fox onto his back and laid on top of him.

For a moment, Naruto wondered if his heart had stopped. He had to remind himself to breathe. Adding more pressure to the once gentle kiss, Kiba was happy to tighten his arms around the blonde, his body so firmly pressed against the smaller that he could feel his body frame. And if he pressed gently on his chest, he could feel the soft pounding of the boy's heart.

"Naruto…" Kiba whispered the blonde's name.

Naruto only shifting for a moment and clenching his toes tightly from under the larger, muscular boy. His smaller hands brushing against Kiba's chest.

Kiba deepened the kiss, by probing the blonde's mouth with his tongue.

Then he noticed the gasp for breath coming from Naruto. Kiba backed off and gently grazed his teeth against the boy's lower lip. He felt the blonde open his mouth slightly at his teasing. Though Naruto's actions were hardly seductive, Kiba felt what little self-control he possessed drain away, as a shiver went down his back.

Kiba pulled back slightly. He knew his own strength and tried everything he could to be as gentle as possible.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he felt Kiba pull away. What came out of Kiba's mouth was something that he never would have expected.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," Kiba admitted quietly as he leaned down to rest his forehead on the top of the shorter boy. Letting out a soft sigh, he added, "I don't want to hurt you, Naruto…"

Naruto blinked several times in surprise, his eyes focusing on the older male's chest. _Is this Kiba! He's the one rushing into everything and now he wants to slow down to take care of me!_? He thought and after a moment of silence, he realized that Kiba really cared about him. It wasn't just pure lust. Regardless of his seductive behavior and continuous groping… which Naruto couldn't deny enjoying… Kiba was always thinking about Naruto's feelings.

Naruto felt a fluttering in his chest. "You won't." Naruto said as he bit back at the other's lower lip. He felt a vibration above him as Kiba growled. Kiba then began sucking on that soft skin until he felt the fox relax beneath him. Kiba groaned an arousing sound which the foxears picked up above anything else.

As Naruto fidgeted, the other body grabbed Naruto's thighs and the blond found himself being lifted up into the air by strong arms. Naruto noticed he was giving him a slight height advantage over Kiba. Unconsciously wrapping his legs around Kiba's middle, Naruto settled into his new position over the wolf and attacked those lips with enthusiasm.

Kiba's hands shift from his sides to beneath his ass. Kiba was cradling him while shifting his hips so that he was being pressed against a very noticeable hardness. Unable to keep a straight face, the blonde smirked against his lips. Kiba couldn't help himself from smiling too.

He let the blond have his fun for the moment. Naruto used his arms to get a bigger advantage by supporting himself on Kiba's shoulders. As the body rubbed against the chest of the other, Kiba noticed that Naruto was a bit stiff too. Especially when it was being pressed on his abs.

Kiba started to participate in the blond's game. He easily dominating it as he shifted his hands again.

He felt Kiba hoist him up a little higher with his strength. He tightened his fingers in the brunet's hair, clinging to Kiba as the wolf finally broke their kiss. His lips quickly moving to Naruto's jaw.

Gently grazing his teeth along the blonde's well-defined jaw line, Kiba was quick to discover that Naruto was quite sensitive. Smirking against skin, Kiba traced the soft pulse in the kitsune's neck with his tongue. Then he moved to the collar bone, stopping to suck on bronze skin.

"K-Kiba…" Naruto's voice was only a whisper. He tilted his head back, giving Kiba's hungry mouth more access to his tingling neck.

Kiba nearly hit his limit by that soft plea. His member twitched at the need in Naruto's voice. Kiba bit down on the already abused flesh. His teeth sunk into the muscle between Naruto's neck and shoulder. Kiba could taste the blood. Naruto let out a cry and he continued to whimper as Kiba gently licked the wounds. His tongue apologizing for its bad behavior.

Naruto pressed his hips down onto Kiba and Naruto felt a hardness beneath him. He felt the wolf's arousal, and Kiba groaned with lust. Kiba bucked his hips upward against Naruto's rear making the kitsune moan. He then tightened his grip so he wouldn't fall.

Kiba started to carry the blond across the room. Naruto noticed the movement and continued to kiss Kiba. He tried to hold back for the moment so he didn't distract Kiba from where he was going. Kiba was fiddling with a doorknob but couldn't turn it.

"I got it." Naruto said after giving another quick peck. He used his tail to reach the door and turn it. Kiba smiled and walked into the room until he reached his destination. Naruto was busy nibbling on Kiba's wolf ear to notice the evil grin plastered in his face.

Without any warning, Kiba threw Naruto who landed on a soft bed. Naruto yelped as he was flung in the air. After he bounced off the soft surface, Naruto sat there glaring at Kiba as he was laughing. Naruto thought about it again and started laughing himself.

Kiba then watched the his fox roll on the bed giggling which was perfect… so he can pounce on him! They both laughed a bit more as Kiba rolled around the blond.

"K-Kiba…" Naruto gasped as the other boy resumed his earlier actions and began littering the blonde's neck in pink marks. Sitting up on the bed, Kiba shifted his grip on Naruto so that the blonde straddled his waist, his arousal pressing into Kiba's abdomen. Now free to use his hands, Kiba slowly began removing the thin shirt that the blonde was wearing. As he slid the material up, he couldn't stop his wandering fingers from brushing against the taught skin that quivered under his every touch.

Naruto involuntarily leaned into him by pressing their bodies even closer together. Naruto's panting was begging Kiba not to stop his grouping around his torso. Finally, the wolf pulled the shirt over Naruto's head and foxears, then throwing it to the side of the bed once the material had cleared the blonde's arms.

Kiba was looking at the half-naked teen on his lap while Naruto's breath hitched under his gaze. Unable to do anything else, he traced the boy's exposed skin in awe. His fingers slid along muscles that were well-defined, but not as bulky as his own were. To Naruto, the touches were so arousing, and the brunet's hands on his bare skin was the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced. Blinking several times in hopes of clearing his lust-clouded mind slightly, the blonde returned the gentle touches, inching his fingers underneath Kiba's shirt. Slowly pulling it up Kiba's torso. The blonde saw Kiba's well defined body and lost himself in a thought. _Holy shit is he ripped! And those abs are-_ But Naruto was snapped out of his marveling as Kiba started laughing underneath him which made Naruto bounce.

Kiba felt Naruto pull the rest of the shirt over his head and then off completely. The boy started to touch Kiba's abs, his pecks, and muscles. His curious fingers traced every ripple of muscle on his skin.

Kiba wrapped his arms around the blonde in his lap, pulling Naruto flush against his body. Naruto gasped softly as Kiba's wandering hands forced him to press firmly against the brunet, feeling the boy's warm flesh against his own.

Unable to tear his azure gaze away from the older male's torso, Naruto brought a hand up to touch the skin pressed against his own. A tremor went down Kiba's back as he stared at Naruto, unable to tear his gaze away from the boy as he studied every inch of Kiba's bare skin. The blond looked up and was staring into Kiba's dark eyes, filled with a hunger that made the blonde tremble. Kiba, on the other hand, couldn't bear with Naruto's touching. It was torture so he grabbed the boy and pulled him down face to face.

"You are such a tease." He growled at the other boy. Naruto was then attacked by a deep lustful kiss. Naruto couldn't swallow the moan that erupted from his throat, as Kiba kissed him relentlessly. Without breaking their kiss, one of the wolf's hands slid out of his hair and lowered to trace along Naruto's erection. The thin layers of material didn't stop the fox from involuntarily jerking his hips. Using his other hand, Kiba grabbed the blonde's narrow waist so he was unable to shift anymore. Naruto could feel the hardness pressing firmly against his thigh.

Kiba groaned, his lips devouring the bare skin of Naruto's shoulder and neck, working his way up to the blonde's open mouth. Loosening his grip on Naruto's hip, Kiba couldn't help but growl when the blonde immediately bucked his hips as soon as he was released.

Kiba flipped them over, throwing the younger boy down onto the bed. He pounced on top of him again using his free hand to continue tracing the outline of Naruto's member. Naruto whimpered at the tightness of his pants.

"N-now who is the t-t-tease!" gasped Naruto arching his back. Kiba chuckled, his dark gaze studying Naruto's face as he flattened his hand against the blonde's erection, his fingers curling around the hardened flesh as much as Naruto's pants would allow. He glanced down at the throbbing erection under his hand. _Is Naruto ready? I don't want to push him… He's really shy and I don't think he will like me stripping the rest of his clothes… _Kiba thought to himself. _I'll give it a try and back off._

Kiba released his hold on Naruto's member, letting his fingers trail upwards until they found a waistband that has already fell low on his hips. Studying Naruto's face, Kiba could see the boy's cheeks become inflamed as his fingers slipped underneath the material, brushing against smooth skin and coarse hair.

Naruto gasped as Kiba's hand inched even lower, brushing against the base of his member. Kiba's hand wrapped tightly around him and foxy had to bite his lip. He Watched the blond tilt his head backwards his back arching with his hips rising to meet Kiba's slow rhythm. Kiba tightened his grip around Naruto's member. He then shifted his body so he could capture the other's lips where soft gasps and moans were erupting. Kiba's tongue took advantage by tracing every inch of the boy's mouth. Then Kiba suddenly withdrew his hand from under Naruto's pants. The fox's ears perked as he felt a hand grab onto his tail.

"K-Kiba! Ahh!" He moaned as Kiba slide the waistband of his pants off his hips to let the tail free. Naruto lifted his hips slightly when he began sliding his pants down farther. A tent rose from under Naruto's boxers and Kiba licked his lips. He looked back up to Naruto. _Seems like foxy is enjoying the freedom. I guess I can go to the next step._

Kiba then placed his hand back under the waistband to take off his boxers. He slowly began to take them off until Naruto's hand grabbed Kiba's arm. "Please…" He pleaded. Kiba inwardly cursed. _Damn! I knew I was going too fast!_ He began to withdraw his hand when Naruto stopped him again.

The blond whispered into his ear, "Please don't go slow." Kiba blinked a few times before realizing what Naruto wanted. He pulled off the boy's last article of clothing to leave his erection to twitch in the cold air. Kiba's eyes roamed around Naruto's naked body noticing the red blush that was appearing on his face. He took note how cute he looked with his orange-red foxears and tail, his blond messy hair, and his sky blue eyes. Naruto squirmed under his lusty gaze and Kiba took that as his queue to attack the boy again.

This time, he bent down and started to lick the sweat off of the foxboy's face. Naruto shut one of his eyes tightly as Kiba's rough tongue brushed his cheek repeatedly. Naruto smiled as he thought of Kiba as a puppy dog.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked nibbling on Naruto's ear.

"Oh nothing." Naruto said sticking out his tongue.

"All right I can play games too." He said as he licked and sucked his way down Naruto's sensitive neck.

Naruto cooed at the feeling of Kiba leaning over him, his tongue and lips leaving a cool trail of moisture across his torso. Kiba felt Naruto's skin ripple as he squirmed under him. He pinned the blonde's hands down so he can focus on the nipple. Kiba started to lick it softly and felt the boy tremble at his touch. Then he grazed his teeth against the flesh. The foxboy beneath him was now struggling to get out of his grip. It was torture. Naruto never felt this way before and all the pleasure transmitting from a single spot was too much. But Kiba wasn't done, he started to suck on him. He heard Naruto curse as his body arched and twisted trying to avoid Kiba's mouth. Kiba grinned as he slid up to see Naruto face to face.

"Seems like we found a sensitive spot." Kiba smiled wickedly making Naruto blush. "I guess we need to try the other one too." Naruto's eyes widened in fear. It was already too much for just one… but another! _I need to distract him!_ Naruto thought quickly. Kiba began to lower his body but froze. He felt Naruto's hands grabbing onto his waistband. Naruto was still blushing as he sat up to undo the clasp on Kiba's pants. Kiba could feel his warm hands pulling down his pants and boxers. Now they were both naked with Kiba pushing Naruto to lay down as he crawled on top of him on all fours.

Naruto just stared at Kiba's pulsing member. He never thought it was this big. _ITS FUCKING HUGE!_ He shivered. Kiba's erection was only a few inches longer than Naruto's and slightly thicker. However, Naruto was slightly panicking inside.

Kiba smirked as he bent down to kiss Naruto again to reassure him that he was going to be safe. Naruto's member was pressing against Kiba's lower abs and Kiba's shaft was against Naruto's thigh. They both felt the intense heat. Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't take his mind off of Kiba's dick. As Kiba shifted his wieght, it would rub against Naruto's thigh which made him uneasy. _Damn its rock hard!_ Naruto thought nervously.

Kiba then made his move. He moved one hand to cup the boy's rear and brought the other to wrap around his dick. Naruto was thinking about what Kiba was trying to do but all sense of thought escaped him as the larger boy started to stroke his member slowly.

_Good, now that he is distracted,_ Kiba thought, _I can start prepping him._ Kiba started to slip a finger into Naruto's entrance and instantly the foxears perked and his tail stiffened. Kiba stopped his probing so that he can grip Naruto's dick to distract him again. Naruto was breathing heavily as he tried not to focus on the finger that was only halfway inside him. It felt alien to him and he bit back the need to move.

Kiba watched him for several moments until he felt the muscular ring that tightened around his finger relax. Kiba then inserted his finger slowly the rest of the way in. Naruto sighed but gasped as Kiba's thumb rubbed over the tip of his member. Naruto opened an eye to look down at Kiba's ministrations. He noticed Kiba's shaft hovering above his waist. _HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOING TO FIT!_ But Naruto's thoughts dissolved as Kiba started to slowly pull his finger out and then push it back in.

At first, Naruto's muscles clamped down on the intrusion but now it was allowing it to pass without much friction. Kiba took this as a sign to move onto the next step. Gripping Naruto's dick harder, he slowly started to insert the second finger. Naruto stiffened again but this time, he was slightly used to the feeling inside him. Kiba first began to repeatedly bury his fingers into Naruto's ass until the blond got used to the speed and stopped squirming. Then he began to spread the fingers like scissors. Naruto started panting as he felt himself be stretched. Kiba continued scissoring but always watched Naruto's face to tell if it was too much for him. _So far so good…_ Kiba thought.

Kiba then began to press a third finger into Naruto which made him jerk his hips. Kiba pushed in a little more and a whimper escaped Naruto's clenched teeth. Kiba stopped pressing his hands and leaned down onto Naruto. He started kissing Naruto using his tongue to relax him. Once Naruto's ring loosened, Kiba pressed all the fingers as far as they could go. A moan escaped Naruto. But it wasn't out of discomfort, he started to enjoy the feeling inside him.

Kiba continued to use his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. He broke the kiss for a moment to ask, "How does it feel?" The blond nodded and Kiba started to thrust his fingers. Every time they were completely buried into him, Naruto gasped a bit from all the pleasure at his rear, his neck where Kiba was sucking, and his dick that was still being stroked. Kiba thrusted his fingers in and out as Naruto's hands roamed around his back.

Then Kiba pulled out. Naruto whimpered at the loss of feeling but that unhappiness didn't last long. Kiba lifted Naruto's thighs up and positioned himself behind him. Naruto braced himself by stiffening his body and clutching the bed beneath him. Kiba took note of this and leaned down to capture the blond's lips. As he moved, Kiba's dick pressed against Naruto's entrance lightly. The boy below him shivered in anticipation.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked sucking on Naruto's bottom lip. He continued to kiss him until the boy nodded for him to continue. Kiba then pressed his throbbing erection a bit harder against Naruto's entrance. He didn't want to penetrate unless Naruto was prepared. The blond wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist and opened his mouth so Kiba could insert his tongue. Naruto was distracted by the wrestling of their tongues to notice that Kiba was now pressing much harder to get inside him. Kiba clenched his muscles so that he can direct all the force into a single spot.

Naruto's muscular ring began to give in as Kiba's tip slowly slipped inside. Then his ass tightened. Naruto clenched his teeth and a tear escaped his eye. Kiba kissed and licked them away to show he cared. Naruto's legs tightened around Kiba too but the wolf boy refused to move. Naruto began to relax again and he nodded for Kiba to move. Kiba captured those lips and pressed his weight down onto the other boy. Feeling his member penetrate deeper and deeper. It took all of Kiba's self control from trying to fuck the boy into the mattress. Naruto's ass was so warm and Kiba stopped to gather his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Naruto squirmed at the slight discomfort of being filled. His hands wondered until they were caught by Kiba. Kiba held him their and kissed any tears that welled up. "Holy shit you are big…" Naruto cursed. Kiba looked down at him, "I'm…uh… I'm only halfway in." He said scratching the back of his head. Naruto's eyes widened, "WHAT! There's _more!__?_" Kiba laughed which caused problems. As he chuckled, his dick slid in a little more and Naruto had to tilt his head backwards in response.

"S-sorry." Kiba stammered trying to hold still. Kiba leaned a bit more to lick around Naruto's jaw line in apology. He remembered that it was a very sensitive spot. Naruto was instantly distracted at the sensation that Kiba took it as his chance to push the rest of it in.

As Kiba plunged himself all the way to the hilt, Naruto arched his back in response. "Naruto, I'm in." He whispered into his ear.

"I know that! Baka! You've been in me for a while now!" Naruto said with his eyes closed.

"I meant," Kiba paused, "That I'm fully in."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him. It took him a moment to register but once he understood what Kiba said he looked down to see their connection. Naruto sighed in relief. Kiba laughed at Naruto's reaction.

"Shut up dog-breath!" Naruto said embarrassed.

Kiba smirked and began to slowly pull out. Naruto moaned, _Fucking Kiba! You could have warned me you were going to move!_ he thought. When Kiba retrieved his member to the tip he noticed the unbearable feeling of not being fully in Naruto. So without thinking twice, he began to push back in again. Swallowing heavily, Naruto tried to relax his body as his bottom was refilled.

Kiba's eyes glazed over Naruto's naked body in lust as he kept his pace slow. Naruto's hands slithered over Kiba's back giving him a shiver down his spine. The pleasure that tingled at Naruto's touch was unbearable that Kiba involuntarily bucked his hips causing Naruto to cry out. Kiba slightly quickened his pace. He went back to Naruto's neglected neck and nibbled on the flesh that was still pink from the previous assault. Kiba continued to plunge himself into the warmth of Naruto's ass, thrusting at an even pace. His eyes raking Naruto's body with every hump into soft cheeks.

Naruto's mouth opened as he felt the intrusion dive into him more and more. Slowly gaining speed and force with every agonizingly pleasurable thrust. Naruto's mind fogged so that he couldn't think clearly. He wanted more feeling. More touching. More friction. He bucked his hips up and Kiba penetrated him deeper than before.

Kiba growled at the feeling of pressing farther into Naruto that he tried to stifle a moan by biting Naruto's shoulder again. The blond flung his head backwards to give him more access to his body. Naruto's arms wrapped around Kiba's neck which was bobbing from each thrust of his hips.

Kiba grabbed onto Naruto's hips keeping at the same pace. His inner animalistic feelings screaming for him to pound the boy harder, deeper, longer. But he pushed those thoughts aside so that he didn't hurt Naruto. The muscles around his dick tightened and Kiba almost lost all control he had.

Naruto bucked his hips more into Kiba's advances. The blond felt his thighs be lifted a bit higher as Kiba shifted to get a better angle. This time, Kiba could reach much deeper into Naruto's depths, making him grunt.

Kiba then wrapped a hand around Naruto's neglected member and started to pump it in rhythm of his thrusts. A moderate speed that wasn't clearly fast enough for Kiba's taste. "Nngh!" Naruto moaned as Kiba's palm pressed against his tip. Kiba couldn't take it anymore. The sounds erupting from the blonde's throat pushed all thoughts of self control out to make room for his animalistic senses to take advantage.

His pace quickened into a pounding. Hips creating slapping sounds as he rammed into Naruto's soft, but pleading, ass. Kiba bent lower and used his free hand to gain leverage around the foxboy's waist. He changed tactics from fast short humping to long, strong thrusts that shoved its way deep into Naruto.

The blond saw a white flash as his prostrate was lightly grazed. Kiba saw his reaction and aimed his dick for the same spot. Naruto cried out loudly as his whole body turned into a very sensitive bundle of nerves. Every touch enhanced and every deep thrust causing Naruto's entrance to tighten.

"F-Fuck! You're tight!" Kiba cursed as he continued his long strides. Kiba started to feel a tightening in his stomach and he knew what was coming next. He started pounding into Naruto as fast as he could with his dick slamming deep into Naruto.

His prostrate being hit repeatedly, Naruto began to see stars. He felt Kiba shoving himself as deep as he could and realized that Kiba's force was making the bed creak violently. Naruto clinged to Kiba with whatever strength he had left. The bed post rocking into the wall and the creaking getting faster and louder. Kiba felt like he was jumping into Naruto with all the force he was using behind his thrusts. Burying himself all the way to the hilt and pulling out as fast as he could.

Naruto realized the pressure forming from his member as Kiba tried desperately to pump his hand as fast as he was pounding. Naruto tried to hold it back. Biting his bottom lip causing it to bleed, Naruto gasped loudly.

"KIBA!" He yelled. "I-I'm c-ccumi-" but he couldn't finish that thought as his orgasm erupted. Spraying into the air, his seed covering both of their chests in multiple streams from his pulsing member.

"AHH!" Kiba cried out as he felt Naruto's walls collapse tightly around his dick. But they were no match for Kiba who was still able to thrust even more against the friction. "N-N-NARUTOOO!" He growled as he stuck his dick in as far as he could, holding it there to the hilt, as he exploded deep into Naruto. Wave after wave of cum blasted from his orgasm filling Naruto. He could feel his seed try to escape the foxboy's ass but he kept his hips pressed tightly against Naruto's cheeks.

They both collapsed onto the bed in a tangled heap of limbs. Both panting heavily. Trying to catch their breath. It was Naruto who recovered first. He watched Kiba's sweaty body on top of him. He lift his head to kiss Kiba on the forehead. When Kiba felt this he scooted himself up so he can latch onto Naruto's lips.

"Naruto, I love you." Kiba said after breaking a passionate kiss.

Naruto looked at Kiba and felt the words excape his lips too. "I love you too Kiba." Naruto was surprised at himself. Only moments ago, he was afraid of commitment.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Kiba said nibbling on Naruto's ear.

"Only one condition." Naruto replied.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"If you pull out of me." Naruto said giggling.

"Oh! Oops!" Kiba said blushing. He pulled his member out completely and then turned back to Naruto. He grabbed the other boy and dragged him under the covers where he held him close to his body. The two boys fell asleep in each other's arms...

Meanwhile… a very pissed Kyuubi sat on his bed at home wondering where the blond could be…

* * *

Well that's the end of this update ^-^ I hope you all enjoyed it! I realized that I teased you all the last five chapters so I decided to finally reward you. And you have been so patient too! If you noticed, the length of this chapter is 4x as long as my usual updates. So I'm a bit exhausted right now ._." My arm cramped up writing it on paper so I switched to typing x.x Anyway, summer is here and that's the reason why I was able to write this delicious chapter in record speed! *does triumphant victory pose* :D However, my next update won't come out until after July 4th. I am getting hands on research for medicine at a college for 10 days o.o I'm going to admit, I'm kinda nervous. I'm going to be learning from doctors about medicine in a college lecture setting. *hides* But I think I'll survive... hopefully.

So about this chapter, has anyone caught the irony in the beginning? *SMIRK* And I'm sorry I couldn't add more jokes into this installment. I'm actually afraid of this chapter. As you all know, this is my very first fanfiction. So this is my very first sex scene o_O" Which means... I'm no longer a Yaoi Fanfiction Virgin! Hurray! lol but I'm seriously afraid of what you guys (or girls... I seriously think more guys paw off to my stories *wink* you can't hide from me :P ) think. So please comment comment comment! Even if its a one liner like "Hey redfoxyboi, can we get together and reenact this scene?" or suggesting something for my next chapter like "Kiba walks behind Naruto and says, 'Hey Naruto! No hands!'", would be greatly appreciated! (Maybe not the reenactment idea... Kiba seemed like he was really bringing it... and I don't want to be as sore as Naruto in the morning O.o)

Once again I want to thank all of you who left a comment, favorited my story, or me *hugs and kisses* and I want to remind you all of how much I luv ya! *heart* ^-^

_Redfoxyboi: Naruto? *looks around*  
Naruto: ...  
Redfoxyboi: Naruto? Are you there?  
Naruto: Psssst! Over here!  
Redfoxyboi: Oh there you are I wa- OMGAWD! Why are you naked!  
Naruto: SHHHH! You'll wake him!  
Redfoxyboi: Wake who- WTFUCK! Why is he naked!  
Naruto: Apparently Kiba read the chapter too. -.-"  
Redfoxyboi: So wait a minute... Is that why you two are...?  
Naruto: JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
Redfoxyboi: *SMIRKS* I think I'll come back in the morning *giggles*  
Naruto: WAAAAAH! Don't leave me here!  
Redfoxyboi: Bye-bye! ;3_


	7. Good MorningWood

**Warning: **This fan-fiction was made for a mature audience. At this point, this story is officially at M rating.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry I took this long to update. I got lazy ;-; But thanks for staying loyal to my fanfic and sending me threat emails ^^; Please don't kill me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto... But Kiba PWN'd him last night *high five* :3

_Redfoxyboi: Naruto? Where are you?  
Kyuubi: Where do you think?  
Redfoxyboi: Kyu? What are you doing here?  
Kyuubi: I'm taking over for Naruto because this chapter has a surprise gift.  
Redfoxyboi: A surprise? For what?  
Kyuubi: A surprise gift for all of Chasing Tail's fans who helped us reach 100+ comments!  
Redfoxyboi: Can I see it?  
Kyuubi: Not until you read the story. The gift is on the bottom rant from the author. All you have to do is follow the instructions.  
Redfoxyboi: Oh that's cool!  
Kyuubi: But wait! There's more!  
Redfoxyboi: More?  
Kyuubi: We also have a word of the day!  
Redfoxyboi: What is it?  
Kyuubi: Legs.  
Redfoxyboi: Legs?  
Kyuubi: Yeah, so let's go back to your place and spread the word...  
Redfoxyboi: O_o_

_...  
_

* * *

It was a peaceful morning. The world came to life to start the day except for two boys. A blond and a brunet continued to sleep together. The brunet's tail wagged occasionally as he dreamed and brushed up against the other boy. The blond used his hand to swat it away and moved the sleepy hand to scratch his side.

The foxboy's eyes were still closed. He dreamed happily thinking about how comfy his bed is for once. It was so warm and cozy an- wait a minute! Naruto's bed was _never_ this comfortable. His mattress has always been as hard as concrete and his room was always suffocating, not cozy.

Naruto started to feel around. A pillow, bed sheets, a hand,… a hand?

The boy's eyes snapped open and he was fully awake. He lifted the bed sheet slowly and peeked under. There was an arm wrapped around his waist. He tried to twist his head to look behind him but the strong arms were holding him tightly.

Naruto continued to try to get free but it was all in vain. However, all this movement was causing another problem to appear… literally. Naruto felt something press on his back but he couldn't turn his head to look. He leaned back a bit. His rear pressed into the hard object again. The blond's foxears picked up as he realized… _morning… wood!_

The blond struggled to free himself again from the brunet's death grip. His bumping and twisting caused him to involuntarily provoke Kiba's growing hard appendage. Naruto froze and his eyes widened as the other body began to move.

He felt the other boy's arms shift to get a better hold of him and then the rest of the muscular body scoot itself closer leaving no gap between them. Naruto's body stiffened in fear. He thought of how bad his position was getting until it got much worst. Kiba, while completely asleep, began to unconsciously spoon Naruto from behind.

Naruto gasped as he felt Kiba's rock hard member press against his bottom. _If I didn't move too much… _the blond inwardly cursed himself for causing all of this. Kiba's head found its way next to Naruto's ear and the blond could hear him growling in his sleep. Kiba's member rubbing against Naruto in a rhythmic pattern made the blond moan.

"K-kiba! Ahh!" Naruto groaned as Kiba's 'morning glory' moved too close for comfort. At the sound of his name, Kiba started to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly to see only blond hair. It took a moment for him to register what he was looking at but once he realized it was Naruto, his mouth spread in a wide smile.

Kiba moved his head and started to suck on Naruto's shoulder. The blond was surprised. He tried to crane his neck around to see the other boy's face.

"Good morning foxy." Kiba grinned and giving a quick kiss on Naruto's lips. Kiba's hand moved down to cup around the foxboy's crotch. He received a glare coming from blue eyes.

"What?" Kiba asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes more.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kiba asked sheepishly.

"Can you stop humping me?" Naruto said aggravated.

Kiba, now realizing what he was doing unconsciously, stopped his ministrations. "Woops," he said chuckling, "I don't completely control that part."

Naruto rolled his eyes and twisted his body to look at Kiba. "Good morning boo" he said kissing him back. Kiba couldn't help himself from smiling as their lips met. He tugged Naruto closer to him by snaking his fingers into golden locks.

Naruto occupied his hands by rubbing Kiba's chest. His fingers moved lower down the smooth skin until it started to scrap on some rough spots. Naruto moved his hands more to investigate. He began to feel more spots as he moved farther down. Naruto couldn't think of what it could be. He broke their kiss to look down at Kiba's tan abs. His eyes fell upon the dried remains from last night.

Naruto's mind was flooded with intense visions of what he did to Kiba. The boy's face blushed brightly. He moved to sit up quickly but felt a sharp ping of pain shoot up his spine. "Ahh!" he cried falling back onto the mattress.

Kiba was surprised. "Naruto?"

"W-w-what's g- AHH!" Naruto felt another shock of pain.

Kiba looked at him worried, "Naruto are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok!" Naruto winced. "It hurts!"

"Sit still" Kiba said grabbing him gently. "You are just a little sore."

"Sore!" Naruto snapped, "from what!"

"From the buttfucking last night." Kiba joked.

"Shit!" Naruto cried again in pain, "You think you could have been rougher?"

"Did you want me to?"

"F-F-FUCK NO!"

"Ok! Ok!" Kiba said trying to calm him down, "I'll be gentle next time."

"Next time? _Next time!_" Naruto glared at Kiba. "I don't know if I'll _live_ to a next time!"

"It'll be fine." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"How is this fine!" Naruto yelled and then stopped suddenly. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. Kiba looked at him and thought _This can't be good…_

"Am I pregnant?" Naruto said starting to hyperventilate.

Kiba was thrown back at the question.

"Kiba? Am I pregnant?" The blond started to go into hysterics.

"W-What? I…uh…wahhh?" Kiba couldn't find words at the moment.

"I'm pregnant!"

"You're not preg-"

"OHMAIGAWD! OHMAIGAWD!"

"Naru-"

"There's an alien in me!"

"Naruto!"

"Get it out! Get it out!"

"NARUTO!"

"I can feel it moving down there!"

Kiba reached down and grabbed Naruto's crotch under the sheets with one hand and the Naruto's mouth with the other. The blond fell silent. His ears picked up in surprise as Kiba began to fondle him. "Naruto… you're a guy…" Kiba said calmly. "You can't get pregnant." Naruto blushed in embarrassment as Kiba burst into laughter.

"Well I'm still pissed!" Naruto said trying to be still angry at Kiba.

"For what?" Kiba said as his laughter continued.

"For breaking my ass!" Naruto pouted.

"Naruto, I can't physically break your ass" He said trying to reason with him.

"Well it hurts." The blond crossed his arms.

"And I'm sorry." Kiba said meaning every word.

Naruto turned away showing his back in Kiba's face.

"Naruto?" Kiba said.

Naruto ignored him.

Kiba took his hand and rubbed Naruto's back trying to comfort him. "Naruto, I really meant it." He whispered into the foxboy's ear.

Naruto continued to ignore him regardless of how good Kiba's hand felt as it messaged his back.

"I guess I'm going to have to play dirty." Kiba smirked. Naruto didn't like he sound of that. Kiba took his arms around the blond and pulled him, dragging the body up to his. He then seized the other boy's hands so he couldn't move. Naruto tried to free himself until he felt hot breath on his ear. Kiba began to nibble on Naruto's foxear.

It barely took a second for the kitsune to start squirming. Kiba bit down again causing the boy in his arms to giggle. Naruto started squirming more to free his hand or move his head away.

"S-S-Stop! It tickles!" Naruto whimpered.

Kiba ignored the blond. He angled his head so he could get a better advantage on the smaller giggling boy. Naruto's legs started thrashing under the covers in a desperate attempt to get away. The blond tried helplessly to swing his head away from Kiba's warm mouth. The brunet started to use his tongue to lick the shell of the ear causing the struggling blond to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Please! Please!" Naruto pleaded.

Kiba smirked and stopped abusing Naruto. He watched the boy who was now panting in his embrace with satisfaction. Cuddling him close, he planted kisses along Naruto's neck. The blond, after a few moment, finally controlled his breathing.

"Do you forgive me now?" Kiba whispered kissing up the neck.

Naruto rolled ontop of Kiba so that he was leaning down and looking straight into his eyes. "Yes" he smiled. The blond rested his head on Kiba's chest. Kiba closed his eyes until he felt the blond pinch him.

"I thought you forgave me." Kiba said rubbing his arm.

"Sorry… I was just checking something."

"Checking what?"

"That this was real."

Kiba smiled. "Aren't you supposed to pinch yourself?"

"Why would I do that? That would hurt."

Kiba chuckled. _He's unbearably cute._

"Nyah!" Naruto yawned as he stretched on top of Kiba. He moved himself so that he was straddling the larger boy's hips. He placed his hands lightly on Kiba's bare chest and leaned lower. His tail wagging. Naruto moved up to Kiba's face. He paused there waiting for Kiba to move. Kiba opened his mouth. Naruto was about to move in when Kiba's stomach growled in hunger.

Naruto burst out in laughter. At first, Kiba blushed but he began to laugh too. Naruto was lightly shaken as Kiba's chest bounced from chuckling.

"I guess we should have breakfast?" Kiba asked.

The stomach growling continued but this time it was Naruto.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kiba grinned at a blushing blond.

Naruto moved off Kiba and the brunet got up to find some clothes. Naruto watched Kiba's tail wag from his naked tan body. The brunet shuffled through a drawer and put a pair of boxers on with several dog bones and fire hydrants printed on it and a t-shirt with a picture of a muffin that had the word "Stud" above it. (Think about it... you'll get it *smirk*) He then brought some clothes back over to the bed.

"I doubt those are going to fit me." Naruto said looking at the shirt and boxers.

"At least try them on."

"No way! I'm not going to wear your underwear!" Naruto argued.

"But they are clean." Kiba said sniffing the black stripped boxers to check.

"I'll take the shirt. The boxers won't stay on my hips." Naruto said grabbing the clothing. The large shirt caused a problem as the blond was trying to find the arm holes. Kiba thought this scene was too cute as Naruto was now fighting the cotton fabric.

"Let me help."

"I got it under control."

"Your left arm is in the neck slot." Kiba laughed.

Naruto squirmed some more trying to figure out if the shirt was inside out or backwards. "Um... help? Please?" Naruto's fox ear was sticking out of one of the sleeves.

Kiba pulled the brown shirt off of the blond. "Lift your arms." He said and Naruto raised his arms over his head so Kiba can place the shirt over him. Naruto stood up and looked down at himself. The brown shirt was definitely too big for him. The cloth draped over his naked body and covered his lower parts. On Naruto's chest, there was an orange and a glass of orange juice. The orange looked over at the glass and said... "Mom?"

"Uh where is your bathroom?" Naruto said looking around.

"Right through that door. I'll start making us breakfast." Kiba said pointing across the room.

Kiba now watched Naruto walk away before he left towards the kitchen. He looked down at the foxboy's rear where his orange foxtail was slightly raising the brown shirt so that Kiba could almost see his ass. _Nice..._ he thought grinning. "Now what am I going to make?"

_- 5 minutes later -_

Naruto walked out of the bathroom rubbing his eyes. He sleepily walked towards the door to the bedroom. When he reached the door, he was flung on his back. Naruto only saw a white blur leap at him. Naruto's eyes were closed and he felt something wet move across his face. The wetness continued to lap at him. Naruto opened an eye to see a huge white dog pinning him to the floor.

"K-Kiba!" Naruto yelled unable to defend himself from the attack of sloppy wet licks. "Help!"

The blond could hear footsteps running to the door. "Naruto..?" Kiba saw a pair of legs squirming from under a big white wall of fur. "Akamaru, get off of Naruto!" The dog barked and stepped to the side wagging his tail. (In case you wanted to know... Akamaru is male in my fanfic... no exceptions. xD)

Kiba helped Naruto up. "Holy shit! That dog is huge!" Naruto exclaimed wide-eyed. Akamaru was a bit bigger than the average human. "What are you feeding it?"

Kiba laughed. "Yes I know he smells like foxes and after sex" Kiba said.

"What?" Naruto said to Kiba.

"I was talking to Akamaru. He's a bit nosy when it comes to my private life." Kiba said nonchalantly while scratching behind the large dog's ears.

"Ha that's just like me and-" Naruto froze. "Oh shit!"

"What is it?" Kiba said returning his attention back to Naruto.

"Kyu is going to kill me!" Naruto said running back to the bedroom to grab his clothes.

"Kyu?" The brunet asked questioningly as he followed the blond.

"He's my uh... roommate." Naruto said reaching under the bed for his sock.

"You have a roommate?" Kiba didn't like the sound of that.

"I mean... well.. he's not actually a _roommate_ roommate." He replied looking around under the bed sheets.

"I don't understand."

"He's my friend... or well... not technically a pet." Naruto was trying to look for the other sock under the mattress. "I fed him once and now he hangs at my place..."

Kiba picked up the missing sock from under a pillow. "I got it."

"Oh thanks." He said taking it. "Kyuubi is a fox that basically mooches off of me."

Kiba was relieved to know Kyu was not another guy. "Oh then why are you running around?"

"Uhh.." Naruto said embarrassed. "That's a funny story..."

Kiba moved aside to let the blond pass him out of the room. Naruto had one sock on and the other in his hand. As Naruto reached the door Kiba stepped next to him. "Wait, you aren't going to have breakfast?"

"I can't. Sorry. I'm already going to get an earful."

"Can I take you home?"

"I can grab the subway a block away."

"Can I at least get a kiss?" Kiba said feeling a bit hurt.

Naruto gave him a quick smooch. "I'll see you later... if I'm still alive..." He quickly ran out the door and down the street. Kiba watched the blond run across the pavement in puzzlement.

"What just happened?" He said to Akamaru.

'You think he'll notice that he had his pants on backwards?' The dog barked.

Kiba smiled and continued to look down the street.

'Don't worry. He'll be back.'

"I hope so..."

'So what's for breakfast?'

Kiba looked over at the kitchen. "Burnt toast."_  
_

* * *

I personally love this chapter. I think the morning-after-sex is the cutest part of a relationship. ^3^ Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long. I wrote this chapter a few weeks ago but I was too lazy to actually type it up. Your comments have reminded me to continue to write and without you all, I would probably have forgotten about Chasing Tail completely. And I laughed yesterday when I was checking my email. I had 239 unread threat emails O_o I have never been so afraid for my life before. (Hell hath no scorn like a yaoi-fangirl in rage...) I don't know if I should say thank you lol just please don't send your walrus/panda hybrid cyborg after me D:

So I have started school again x.x I'm now a senior in high school which is pretty cool. I'm looking at colleges with a good pre-med program. Also my birthday is on September 18th. Today is the 5th so that means 13 more days! :P I'm going to be 18! WOOT! *victory pose of magical wonder and awe* I love snowboarding so my birthday gifts are going to be a new pair of snowboarding pants and a season pass at the ski slopes :D Speaking of snowboarding... I got myself a faghag! And she skis! So that's a C-C-Cumbo bonus! (If you don't know what I'm talking about then basically a faghag is a person of the opposite sex who gives advice to a homo about anything.)

I can't wait until winter starts. I love the colors of fall but fresh white powder snow is just indescribable. But until December comes around, I'll have to occupy my time by working at a haunted house. My voice will be hoarse from screaming before Halloween even starts.

Now that I'm done ranting lol I want to thank you all for being the best fans ever! ..::HEART::.. I wanna shout out some of the people who made me giggle/smile/laugh as I read the comments:  
LeopardSinger22 (aka crazy raving fan), BitchAndMoan , ShadowsArch, razor 0603, AuraKai, Kitsune, hotanilover, black-hurt17, InfiniteNight, Cappington (Sai will take that gay-off challenge any day lol) and MyMedicineIsMusic. There are more but its hard to search all the comments ._."  
**SPEAKING OF COMMENTS! WE HAVE 100+ STORY REVIEWS AND THAT MEANS THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SPECIAL GIFT!** I made a picture for everyone!

**To view the surprise gift, copy the link below, replace the (DOT)s with a period (.), and make sure there are no spaces.**  
i596 (DOT) photo bucket (DOT) com / albums / tt47 / BF55 / Anime % 20 Sketches / KibaNaru 4 (DOT) png

Please comment on the gift! I love to hear from you. Everyone who commented has kept this fanfiction alive. Without you, I wouldn't have continued so thank you so so so much! So please tell me what you want in next chapter. Your ideas help!

_Redfoxyboi: *begins to write next chapter*  
Kyuubi: Good idea. I don't want those fangirls to attack you again.  
Redfoxyboi: Why are you still here?  
Kyuubi: I'm getting this feeling that you aren't comfortable when I'm around.  
Redfoxyboi: You creep me out.  
Kyuubi: I can be creepier *SMIRK*  
Redfoxyboi: I doubt it.  
Kyuubi: Let's hypothetically say that your left leg is christmas...  
Redfoxyboi: Um... ok...?  
Kyuubi: And your right leg is new year's...  
Redfoxyboi: ...  
Kyuubi: Then can I come between the holidays?  
Redfoxyboi: WTF?_

_x.x  
_


	8. The Red Fluffy Fury

**Warning: **This fan-fiction was made for a mature audience. At this point, this story is officially at M rating.

**Author's Note: **5 months of inactivity! I'm so sorry for letting you all down! Please forgive me? *begs for mercy*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto... Kyuubi does... o.o

_Redfoxyboi: Hello?  
Kyuubi: I've been waiting...  
Redfoxyboi: Ya I know. That's what you did last chapter.  
Kyuubi: No, I've been waiting for you to come back.  
Redfoxyboi: Me? Are you sure you aren't looking for Naruto?  
Kyuubi: I'll deal with him next.  
Redfoxyboi: Um Kyu? What are you doing?  
Kyuubi: ATTACK! *CHOMP*  
Redfocyboi: AAAAAAH! STOP BITING ME!_

_x_x"  
_

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the door to his apartment. He was afraid. The blond could only imagine how mad a certain fox could be. (Hey, if you could hear the words that came out of that furball's mouth, you would be afraid too. Kyuubi has a mouth like a sailor… filthy and highly colorful.) Naruto took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob. The boy shivered as he paused there. _Do I have to go in?_ Naruto thought. He stood with his hand grasping the handle with his other hand holding the key. He slowly unlocked the door until he heard a faint click.

The boy froze again. His mind raced as he wondered if the fox could hear it. Holding his breath, he turned the handle as silently as possible. He then pushed the door open wide enough just to let his slim body squeeze through. Once he was in the small apartment, and the door was closed as quietly as possible by using his tail to muffle the sound, the foxboy tiptoed inside. His eyes searching for any hints of red fur.

Naruto looked around the apartment in all the usual places. Under the bed, in the cupboard, on the windowsill, and the several other hiding spots the fox was known to use. The blond was relieved to know that Kyu wasn't home. He sighed and walked back towards his bed.

'Looking for something?' yipped a voice behind him.

Naruto jumped. He spun around to see the red fox sitting contently on the bookshelf. "O-oh hi kyu!… I uh… um I was…" He stuttered. "I didn't see you there."

'Sit down.' The fox ordered. The fox knew Naruto wouldn't even think to look at the bookshelf because he seldom reads. Naruto was smart, but not an avid reader.

Naruto quickly sat on the side of the bed. "Kyu? You look… uh, good!" The fox's fur had terrible bed-head which was rare. Kyu always always _always_ groomed himself. Naruto could tell he was in deep trouble.

'Nobody likes a kiss-ass.' He glared down at the blond. 'I didn't sleep… I've been sitting here waiting…"

Naruto gulped. "Bad dream?" The blond could only hope this was true but he knew he was screwed.

'I was thinking.'

Naruto was too afraid to say anything. He didn't want to release the fox's fury.

'I was wondering where my master could have been last night.' Kyuubi began, 'At first I thought that my master was just sleeping over a friend's house… but now I don't think so.' He paused. 'I'm getting the feeling that my master was mating.' Kyuubi growled a bit. He was a small fox but he had a temper of a swarm of angry Twilight fans who just found out that Taylor Lautner won't be playing Jacob in the next Twilight movie. (_…Oh what I'd do to his body… mmmmm…_)

_(Author's Note: False alarm! This is not true! All Team Jacob fans, please put the knives down _._."_)_

Kyuubi was possessive. Actually, he was overly possessive. He wouldn't even let the ramen delivery man near the apartment. Speaking of which…

_..::Flashback::.._

"So what are we having to eat?" asked the pink-haired kitty. She was wearing a skirt with flowers on it that matched the color of her shoes. Black. Her short hair had a small headband in it and she wore a t-shirt that said "No parking in rear."

"Don't you think it's obvious?" scoffed the black/raven-haired leopard-boy. He was wearing black too. What a surprise… -.-" He had a few wristbands for accessories and he was also wearing a t-shirt. His had a picture of a man mowing his lawn saying "I wish my lawn was emo… then it would cut itself."

"Its ok Sakura. Everyone has their blond moments." said Hinata patting Sakura on the head. She, of course, was wearing Gucci shoes, Chanel sunglasses, and designer clothes. (In case you are a girl reading this… of course I know what Gucci and Chanel are! There! I proved you all wrong that guys can be fashionable. So kiss my Oscar de la Renta dressed ass! xD )

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BLOND?" yelled Ino giving a hairflip at Hinata and sending her a _"bitch please"_ look.

"She wasn't talking to you Ino-pig!" yelled Sakura.

"Shut up billboard brow!" she yelled back getting in Sakura's face.

"No you shut up blooooooooondie!" Sakura said getting back in Ino's face.

The two stared each other down. You could almost see sparks shooting from their eyes. The girls' were about to kill each other until both of them grabbed each other by the head and forcefully shoved their mouths on the other's lips. Sakura's hand roamed around Ino's back to undo her bra as the blond tried to unbutton the pink kitty's shirt. It was just typical of those two…

"The ramen is going to be here so- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Naruto as he walked in the room.

The girls stopped and looked over to the boy. Their hands still grabbing each other.

"MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" he yelled as got in the fetal position.

"Oh you'll survive." said Ino nonchalantly fixing her hair. "Sakura's Va-Jay-Jay wasn't even out yet."

Naruto shook his head to clear the horrifying thoughts that made him feel like puking. "What I was trying to say…" he began trying to breath slowly, "was that the ramen is going to be here soon."

"They deliver ramen?" Hinata said surprised.

"Yes… there is a ramen delivery service. What? You thought pizza was the only privileged food to be escorted? Of course not!" Huffed the blond defending his loyalty to 'the food of the gods.' Once Naruto sat down there was a knocking at the door. "That must be it!" Naruto exclaimed jumping from the couch. He reached the door and opened it. But once the door opened a crack, a red puff of fur flew across the room and outside. Following this spectacle was the yelling of a man from the other side of the door…

_(Author's Note: The following section of the story has been removed due to intense language, violent conduct of one certain fox, and the graphic outcome of one unfortunate delivery boy's rear… we apologize once again.)_

_..::End Flashback::.._

Naruto cleared his throat while waving his hands around nervously. "N-n-no Kyu! It wasn't like that! I didn't-"

'Don't you _Kyu_ me!' The fox snapped. 'You came in here smelling of dog, sweat, and musk!'

"But it er… it-"

'And your hair is messy, your pants are backwards, and you are wearing an XL shirt that doesn't even fit you!' The fox growled.

Naruto looked down at himself. "Oops." He said blushing and taking off his pants.

'What the fuck are those?" cried Kyuubi.

"Oh shit." Naruto must have grabbed the wrong boxers when he was running around. These were _Kiba's_. The boxers he had threatened to fall off his hips as he stood there. Naruto looked around the room in silence trying to avoid the Kyuubi's glare.

'So what's his name?' The fox demanded.

"Who?" Naruto replied hoping he would drop it.

'You know who.'

"I do?"

'Don't play dumb.'

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

'The name of the guy who fucked you last night! That's who!'

"Oooooooooh… _that_ guy…" Naruto said sheepishly. "I… um…"

'Naruto!'

"Why do you want to know his name?" Naruto said grabbing a pillow to defend himself incase the fox attacked him… and just in case the boxers fell off.

'Naruto, give me the fucker's name so I can rip his balls off and shove them down his throat!'

"Is that completely necessary? I mean I think that's going a teensy bit too far…"

'It's either him or you.'

"Did you know you have an anger problem?"

Kyuubi barred his teeth at Naruto.

Naruto cringed. "H-his name…?"

'Stop stalling!'

"It-it's… um… Jamal." _Jamal? _Naruto thought. _Of all the names out there, I chose this? I'm so screwed!_ "Yeah! It's Jamal! He's the fucke- er I mean guy."

Kyuubi jumped off the shelf, onto the dresser, and then onto the bed in a flash. As he reached Naruto, the fox opened its mouth and bit Naruto's hand hard.

"OW OW OW! PLEASE! OOW!" Naruto screamed waving his hand around with the fox still attached. The red fox's body was flailing around as Naruto panicked. "AAAH! OK! OK! I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU!"

Kyu let go of the blond's hand dizzily. It took a moment to let the poor fox get his bearings again.

"What the fuck is with you!" Naruto yelled rolling on the ground clutching his hand. "YOU ATE MY HAND!"

'It's just a bite mark. Get over it.'

Just when Kyuubi finally recovered from his confusion, the door to Naruto's apartment opened.

"Naruto! I hope you aren't naked cause I'm coming in…" said the short black haired lynx-boy walking into the room. "Scratch that, I hope you are!"

_No no no no! This can't get any worse!_ Naruto thought as he came into the room.

"Well hello to you too." said Sai when Naruto didn't greet him. Sai outdid himself again… He was wearing designer jeans. But remember… this is Sai so instead of having cut marks at the knees like most stylish jeans, Sai had a few marks around his crotch. He wore a brilliantly bright red belt and a black shirt that had a picture of a rooster asking "Have you seen my cock?"

'I'm not done with you.' Kyu said glaring down at Naruto from the bed.

"H-hi Sai." Naruto said embarrassed.

"So why are you on the ground?" Sai asked quizzically. "Did you and Mister Sunny-Bunny Buns have a fight?" Mister Sunny-Bunny Buns was one of the many humiliating nicknames Sai has given Kyuubi.

'One day I will kill you.' Kyuubi growled but Sai couldn't understand him because he wasn't part fox.

"No. Us? Fighting? Of course not!" Naruto laughed awkwardly trying to avoid a future attack from the psycho killer fox.

"Are you sure? I'm detecting high frequencies of bitchy-ness coming from Miss Sissy Missy."

'I'll claw your face off!'

"Aww look! He likes that name!" Sai squealed completely missing the point. Naruto grabbed Kyu before he had the chance to leap off the bed to slaughter Sai.

'Let me at him! Master! Let me at him! I'll claw out his eyes!'

"Isn't he adorable?"

'Adorable? ADORABLE? I'll show you adorable!'

Naruto quickly ran to the bathroom, placed Kyu inside, and closed the door behind him.

"You don't need to put him in there _every_ time I come over." Sai said disappointed. Yes… this happens _every time Sai visits Kyuubi._

"_Believe me… It's for your protection."_

'_LET ME OUT OF THIS GODDAMN ROOM YOU MOTHERFUC-"_

_

* * *

_Well I guess you guys are pretty upset with me for not updating in months now. I am really sorry about this. I was busy the first month or so and then I eventually forgot all about my writing. This chapter was already pre-written 4 months ago but I never remembered to upload it. I admit, it was a pretty stupid thing to do. I hope that some of my followers stuck around and would be able to read this chapter. I feel like I have been unfair to you all by making you wait. I was selfish and I left you guys empty promises. For all of that, I am really really sorry.

For everyone who sent me emails and comments, thank you for waking me up. You are the best fans anyone could have and you all never gave up on me. I also want to thank the few people (who I won't mention because the conversations we had were private) for helping me get through some of the tough times I had in my real life. You inspire me, and you are truly kindhearted. I love you so much.

So here is an update for my 5 months of disappearance: I am almost finally done with High School. It is a wonderful glorious feeling. I have been accepted to all 5 of my college choices and I already narrowed it down to 2. Recently, I have been learning Japanese because I have been accepted to study abroad in Japan. However, the earthquake, tsunami, power plant explosions, and volcanic activity have made me nervous to go. If I had applied earlier, I would have been there now. I have heard that United States citizens cannot leave Japan until they have been scanned and tested for radioactivity from the nuclear power plant meltdowns. They also have no cellphone reception, and food rations have already began. This whole situation is upsetting and I can't find the right words to describe it. I received an email from my colleges that my application to study abroad in my sophomore year of college has been delayed until my junior year. I wish I could help out but I'll have to wait until they get back on their feet again. So for now, I continue to teach myself the language. I memorized the Katakana and Hiragana syllabuses (its kinda like their alphabet system equivalent). Eventually, I'll work on Kanji and my grammar. (I've always hated grammar... even in English.)

Anyway, I'll work on the next chapter now and I'll get it up sometime soon. I promise! So please comment, review, and fav! I love to hear from you! Love you all!  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Redfoxyboi: WTF WAS THAT!  
Kyuubi: What was what?  
Redfoxyboi: You attacked me!  
Kyuubi: And you deserved it for slacking off on this fanfic.  
Redfocyboi: But who in their right mind yells, "ATTACK!" before they attack?  
Kyuubi: Hmm... good point.  
Redfoxyboi: See? I'm not stu-  
Kyuubi: CHARGE!__  
Redfoxyboi: WAIT WAAHH!_

_O_o  
_


End file.
